Demons
by yhcorb
Summary: Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle la voyait s'éloigner en courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle la perde de vue. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, le cœur brisé. Elle avait tout gâché.
1. Night Visions

**Synopsis : Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle la voyait s'éloigner en courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle la perde de vue. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, le cœur brisé. Elle avait tout gâché.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note : Remerciements chaleureux à la meilleure des testeuses, Nemaja.  
**

* * *

_Marley, je t'en supplie pars pas. Marley s'il te plait. Marley je t'aime, écoute moi. MARLEEEEEEEEEY._  
_Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle la voyait s'éloigner en courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle la perde de vue. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, le cœur brisé. Elle avait tout gâché._

Kitty se réveilla en hurlant. Elle était couverte de sueur et haletante, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle se releva de son lit tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur son visage. C'était son rituel du matin, depuis près de 2 ans maintenant. Depuis cette scène.

Elle secoua sa tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, pour ne pas tomber dans une mélancolie. _Tu peux pas te laisser aller encore une fois. Une dure journée t'attend. Allez bouge-toi !_ Elle devait assister à une importante réunion dans l'après-midi et se rendre ensuite à une soirée, organisée par son label. Après le lycée, elle avait poursuivi dans la musique mais pas en tant que chanteuse, c'était plus un passe-temps pour elle. Elle travaillait pour un label en tant que productrice et était assez célèbre dans son domaine. Elle avait produit des chanteuses méconnues à l'époque qui maintenant étaient des stars montantes.

Son travail était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle s'y était plongée corps et âme depuis deux ans. Cela l'empêchait de sombrer et de se rappeler ses erreurs passées qui avaient changés sa vie. Ou plutôt l'erreur qui avait tout bouleversé. Lorsqu'elle travaillait elle n'y pensait presque plus. Mais il était impossible pour elle d'oublier. _De l'oublier_.

Kitty tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas en se morfondant sur son passé qu'elle allait se préparer pour cette fichue réunion. Elle se glissa alors sous la douche, puis avala un rapide déjeuner, avant de sortir de sa maison, située au bord de mer. D'aspect, elle semblait être le parfait havre de paix pour un couple. Et cela avait été le cas. _Mais plus maintenant_. Elle monta dans son cabriolet et se mit en route en direction du siège social de son label.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle faisait le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez elle et se préparer rapidement. La réunion avait été longue, épuisant et inutile. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs clamé haut et fort. Elle était d'ailleurs connue pour sa franchise, que certains voyaient parfois comme de la dureté. Elle l'avait toujours été mais cela avait commencé à s'atténuer au fil des années. Toutefois depuis « l'événement », elle était redevenue plus tranchante, dure. Méchante même parfois.

Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. A peine elle eut ouvert la porte, qu'une boule de poil lui sauta dessus. C'était son chien, Rocky, âgé de quatre ans. « J'ai pas le temps de jouer maintenant Rocky ». Elle lui caressa le haut du crâne avant de partir en direction de sa chambre afin de trouver une tenue convenable.

La soirée devait commencer dans deux heures et elle voulait y être rapidement. Non pas qu'elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée avec des gens qui ne l'intéressaient pas pour la plupart, mais plus vite elle serait arrivée plus vite elle repartirait. Après avoir opté pour une robe mauve, elle passa au maquillage en décidant qu'elle laisserait ses cheveux « naturel », c'est-à-dire bouclé. Tous ses préparatifs lui prirent une bonne heure et demie. Après avoir laissé à son chien de quoi se nourrir pour la soirée, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa voiture et se mis en route.

Elle arriva à 21h précis à destination. La soirée était donnée dans une énorme villa par un des directeurs du label et était attendu des potentiels clients, les producteurs les plus prestigieux (donc Kitty) , ainsi que des investisseurs potentiels et un gratin de « stars » qui voulait juste se montrer. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans son rétro pour voir quelle allure elle avait, elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Deux heures plus tard, Kitty n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir. La soirée battait son plein mais elle ne s'amusait pas. Elle avait rencontré quelques « clients » potentiels mais aucun ne lui avait plu. Rajouté à cela qu'elle avait dû à trois reprises repousser des mecs un peu trop ivre, rentrer chez elle était ce dont elle rêvait le plus. Elle se dirigea vers la « table / bar » afin de prendre un dernier verre avant de prendre congé. Mais avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, elle se heurta à un homme, renversant le contenu du verre de celui-ci sur son costume.

- _Hé vous pouvez pas faire attention ?!_  
- _C'était plutôt à vous de le faire. Et puis c'est bon, je parie que ce n'est pas votre seule tenue._ Elle l'observa pendant qu'il s'épongeait et était sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré. _On se connait non ?  
- Mark Sanders. Je suis un des avocats de la boîte. Je vous ai défendu lors du procès avec la chanteuse qui prétendait qu'on l'avait escroqué. Et que vous avez ensuite giflée.  
- Elle le méritait amplement. Et entre nous, elle n'était pas vraiment une chanteuse._ Le jeune homme laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire. Ils firent la discussion pendant quelques minutes, parlant essentiellement du label.  
- _D'ailleurs que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous avez la réputation d'échapper à ce genre de soirée._  
_- Comme tous les producteurs doivent être présents, je me devais d'être là_, répondit-elle simplement. _Et vous ?_  
_- Et bien j'accompagne ma petite-amie. Enfin future fiancée je l'espère bientôt. Elle est assez connue dans le monde de la musique, je crois que vous devez la connaître. Tenez justement la voilà. Chérie, je te présente Kitty Wilde, une des plus célèbre productrice de musique._

Kitty se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Et là, elle crû que son cœur allait exploser. Devant elle, se tenait la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Celle qu'elle avait le plus aimée. Non celle qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais celle qu'elle avait blessée. Marley.

* * *

**TADAM. Fin cruelle je sais.**  
**Jette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps et donc là voilà !**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour vous dire ce qui vous a plu, déplu. Cela booste toujours de savoir qu'on ait lu et d'avoir des retours.**  
**Karleyiament,**  
**Yhcorb.**


	2. Torn

Chap 2

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**NOTE : Merci à tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur le bouton follow et à Ecila-b, Lisa148, Clarounette et Balme-People pour leurs reviews. Effectivement une review ça fait super chaud au cœur. Merci également à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic ! Voici donc la suite !  
Et encore merci à Nem' pour le « testage » :D**

* * *

_Kitty se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Et là, elle crû que son cœur allait exploser. Devant elle, se tenait la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Celle qu'elle avait le plus aimée. Non celle qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais celle qu'elle avait blessée. Marley._

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Marley perdit le fil de la réalité. Des milliers de souvenirs se propageaient dans sa tête. Leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, les dîners romantiques, leur emménagement, leurs fous rires. Leur histoire. Leur bonheur.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait encore respirer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait une douleur déchirante au niveau du cœur. Comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur profondément. Comme une blessure que l'on avait grossièrement refermée et qui se réouvrait soudainement, après un choc.

Lorsqu'elle revient à la réalité, elle fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique : elle s'enfuit. Elle quitta la maison en courant, sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de partir loin d'ici. Loin d'elle. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de la gifler et de mourir de douleur en même temps. Sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui dire à quel point elle l'aime mais la déteste en même temps.

Sans réfléchir, elle monta dans sa Jeep et partit à tombeau ouvert sans regarder derrière elle. Elle sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle les essuya rapidement, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Elle se dirigea vers la partie ouest de la ville, celle qui se trouvait près de la plage. Après un court chemin, dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir, elle gara sa voiture devant une maison modeste et se précipita sur la sonnette. Elle savait qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit mais s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait venir ici à n'importe quelle heure. C'est ça l'amitié. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux bruns court, à la peau métisse.

- _Hey Marley ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure là ? Tu pleures ? Marley dis moi ce qui s'est passé, quelqu'un t'a blessé ?_ Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Jake, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
- _Je l'ai revu Jake … Je l'ai revu …_

Il ferma la porte, et l'entraîna dans le salon, sans qu'elle ne le lâche un seul instant. Ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, toujours enlacés. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jake tentant d'apaiser en vain Marley qui ne cessait de pleurer à torrents. La chemise qu'il portait s'était vite transformer en éponge mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir pourquoi sa meilleure amie était aussi dévastée, aussi blessée. La seule fois où il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était il y a près de deux ans. Et la cause de ses larmes était la même qu'aujourd'hui …

_Flashback_  
Un peu moins de deux ans auparavant, une nuit d'été.  
Jake rentra épuiser de sa longue nuit de travail. Il travaillait dans un bar pour l'été et les soirées pouvaient parfois être longues. Il allait partir se coucher quand il entendit des frappements à sa porte d'entrée. Il allait les ignorer, pensant à une mauvaise blague, quand il entendit qu'on lui suppliait d'ouvrir. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Celle de Marley.  
- _Marley, Marley qu'est ce qui y a ?_  
_- Kitty … C'est finit Jake … C'est finit …_ Elle s'écroula alors de larmes au sens propre comme au figuré. _Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Je peux pas être sans elle … Je peux pas vivre sans elle Jake …._  
Il passa la nuit entière à tenter de la réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne pouvait stopper ces larmes qui au fur et à mesure des heures étaient plus nombreuses.  
_Fin du Flashback_

Jake se rendit compte du silence qui les entourait et comprit que Marley avait cessé de pleurer. Il la regarda et vit quelques larmes qui continuaient à s'écouler. Il les essuya rapidement en la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer et qu'elle ne parlerait que quand elle le voudrait. Ce qu'elle finit par faire rapidement, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

- _J'étais à la soirée d'un label ce soir. J'ai rencontré des gens qui avaient l'air de s'intéresser à mon boulot. Je voulais rentrer donc … donc j'ai cherché Mark. Et quand je l'ai vu il était en train de … en train de parler avec K… K… tu-sais-qui_ *Non pas Voldemort*. Elle fit une pause, ne pouvant aller plus loin dans le récit. Elle était comme tétanisée.  
- _Il s'est passé quoi en suite ?_ Jake tenta de la pousser un peu. Il savait que sinon elle ne lâcherait jamais ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et plus tôt elle le ferait, mieux ce serait.  
- _On .. on s'est regardé et .. tout m'est revenu en mémoire. Toute notre histoire. Tous nos moments ensembles. Et putin Jake j'avais l'impression de revivre, de respirer enfin depuis deux ans, de pouvoir enfin être heureuse, qu'il suffisait juste que je la touche, que je la prenne dans mes bras tu vois ? Et puis je me suis souvenue de ce qui s'est passé et … mon cœur allait exploser… Et je sais pas comment expliquer tout ce que j'ai ressenti tu vois … La voir ça m'a comme … blessé. Je me suis rappelée tout le bonheur qu'on a eu et je sais que je pourrais jamais plus ressentir ça … Je suis pas prête Jake … Je peux pas lui parler … Je peux pas la regarder et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé .. Comme si je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle… Mais je peux plus être sans elle … Ça fait deux putins d'années que je survis, que je fais semblant que tout va bien, que je fais semblant de l'avoir oublié … Mais je peux plus Jake … Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux être heureuse encore. Je veux … Je la veux … Mais je peux pas après tout ce qui s'est passé … Je suis perdue Jake, je suis perdue …_

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes mais cette fois-ci rien ne pouvait sembler l'apaiser. Jake continua de la prendre dans ses bras, jusqu'à temps qu'elle finisse par s'endormir vers cinq heures du matin. Il savait que Kitty n'avait jamais réussi à tirer un trait sur Marley. En effet, il la voyait régulièrement et savait qu'elle ne pouvait oublier la brune. De con côté, Marley n'en parlait jamais mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait oublier l'aussi. On ne peut pas effacer son premier amour facilement. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Mais il savait aussi, qu'elles finiraient par se retrouver, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. La vie ne peut séparer éternellement deux êtres qui s'aiment. Et peut parfois leur donner un coup de main …

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Et voilà ! Manque d'action « Karley » mais ça se rattrapera dans les prochains chapitres.  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous aimerez voir dans les prochains chapitres. Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions !  
Et un énorme merci à vous, oui vous qui êtes en train de lire cette note de fin sans fin, de lire et suivre cet fic. Vous êtes les meilleurs.  
Yhcorb.**


	3. I Won't Give Up

Chap 3

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Ou sinon ce serait le Karley show. La chanson de Marley est What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) de Kelly Clarkson.  
**

**Note : Merci encore une fois à Nem pour le testage !**

* * *

_La vie ne peut séparer éternellement deux êtres qui s'aiment. Et peu parfois leur donner un coup de main …_

Une semaine après la soirée.

Kitty était en réunion avec les producteurs importants de la boîte ainsi que le big boss. C'était la réunion mensuelle où ils recevaient les artistes qu'ils pouvaient potentiellement produire. Le boss annonça qu'il resta plus qu'une artiste et la fit rentrer. Pour tout dire, Kitty s'ennuyait profondément et ne prêta pas attention à la nouvelle arrivante. De toute façon, elle comptait dire un non catégorique, les derniers artistes lui ayant fait perdre espoir en l'humanité, rentrer chez elle et déprimer comme elle le faisait depuis une semaine en regardant des soap à la télé et en s'enfilant des kilos de glace. Toutefois en levant les yeux, tous ses plans s'envolèrent.

Son cœur fit des loopings qui auraient fait pâlir le meilleur parc d'attraction du monde. C'était elle. Marley. Depuis une semaine, elle rêvait de pouvoir la revoir, avoir une occasion de lui parler. Peut-être que la vie lui donnait un petit coup de pouce …

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elles s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes. Marley lui lança un regard neutre, comme si elle était indifférente à sa présence, avant d'épauler sa guitare.

- Donc, mademoiselle Rose qu'est-ce que vous allez nous chanter ? La question du patron sortit Kitty de ses pensées.  
- Une de mes compositions qui s'appelle _What Doesn't Kill You_.

Dès que Marley gratta la première note sur sa guitare, Kitty perdit pied avec la réalité. Elle avait manqué de la voir performer. Elle avait manqué cette voix qui lui procurait tant d'émotions. Cette voix qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse. Elle était hypnotisée par la brune. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle quand elle chantait. Non en fait elle avait toujours eu cet effet quoi qu'elle fasse.

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
Tu sais, le lit est beaucoup plus chaud  
_Sleeping here alone_  
Dormant ici, seule  
_You kwow I'm dream in colour_  
Tu sais, je rêve en couleur  
_And do the thing I want  
_Et je fais les choses que je veux

_You think you got the best of me_  
Tu penses que tu as eu le meilleur de moi  
_That you have the last laugh  
_Que tu as eu le dernier rire  
_But you think that everything good is gone  
_Tu penses que tu as pris le meilleur de moi  
_Think you left me broken down_  
Tu penses que tu m'as laissée par terre, désemparée  
_Think that I'd come running back  
_Tu penses que je reviendrais vers toi en courant  
_Baby, you don't know me, cause you're devil_  
Bébé, tu ne me connais pas, car tu as complètement tort

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort  
_Take a little taller  
_Tiens-toi un peu plus haut  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
_Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis perdue quand je suis seule  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
_Ce qui ne te tue pas fait de toi un battant  
_Put that thing on ligher  
_Tes pas deviennent encore plus légers  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
_Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu parce que tu es parti

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait écrite après leur rupture. Que cela signifiait qu'elle avait été profondément blessée. Qu'elle avait été détruite. Qu'elle avait été laissée démunie. Mais qu'elle s'était relevée et qu'elle l'avait effacée de sa vie.

Lorsque Marley chanta sa dernière note, les producteurs présents et le grand patron l'applaudit chaleureusement

_- Bien, mademoiselle Rose, je pense pouvoir dire que vous avez remporté un grand succès et que nous serions heureux de vous faire signer chez nous. Je vous propose d'attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir, et je viendrais vous voir pour plus de détails.  
_Marley le remercia avec un sourire poli et sortit de la salle. Dès que la porte se ferma, tous les producteurs se mirent à parler en même temps et à débattre pour savoir qui aurait la chance d'être son producteur exclusif. Tous sauf Kitty. Les paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Elle avait le sentiment de n'être plus rien à ses yeux. Juste une vague ombre de son passé. Une page de son histoire qu'elle avait réduit en morceaux, déchirée, brûlée. Elle sentait monter en elle une douleur cuisante. Comme l'espoir qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle pendant ces deux années explosait petit à petit pour se réduire en un tas de cendres. C'était une évidence : Marley ne l'aimait plus. Elle n'avait plus qu'à passer le reste de sa vie dans les regrets.

_Une Wilde ne baisse jamais les bras. _C'est ce que son père lui répétait sans cesse. Mais quand il n'y a pas plus d'espoir, à quoi ça sert ? _Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il n'y en a plus ? C'est peut-être bien plus qu'une coïncidence que vous vous êtes croisez la dernière fois. Un signe pour te dire que tout n'est pas perdu. Tu t'es battu pour l'avoir au lycée. Tu peux te battre une nouvelle fois. Le premier amour est éternel._ Progressivement, Kitty reprenait espoir. Après tout elle était une battante, ancienne «super bitch » du lycée, qui avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était Marley.

_- C'est moi qui la produirait. Nous savons tous que je suis la personne qui lui correspond le mieux. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui lui donne un cadre strict et qui la guidera. Je suis la personne parfaite pour ça. Si vous laissez ces loosers, qui entre nous sont les plus grands loosers que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie et pourtant je viens de l'Ohio c'est pour dire, qui m'entourent la produire, vous perdrez la future grande star du monde de la musique. Aussi simplement que ça._

Un silence suivit sa prise de parole. Ses collègues ne s'offusquèrent pas de ses propos, ils étaient habitués et la respectaient d'ailleurs pour ce franc parler. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du grand patron.

_- Étrangement, j'avais déjà prévu que tu dirais ça … C'est pour ça que son contrat avec ton nom dessus est déjà prêt, tu te chargeras donc d'elle. Nous avons donc fait le tour de tous ces artistes en herbe. Je vous recontacterais individuellement dans les jours à venir pour savoir comment cela se déroule._

Il se leva, signifiant que la réunion était finie. Kitty se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir en direction de Marley. Plus elle avançait, plus une nervosité montait en elle. Et si Marley ne voulait pas ? Peut-être valait-il mieux faire marche arrière et renonçait. Une Wilde ne baisse jamais les bras. Ou bien elle devait juste aller jusqu'à elle, la convaincre, et obtenir cette seconde chance dont elle rêvait tant.

- _Hey … _Marley releva la tête en entendant Kitty. Elle ne paraissait ni surprise, ni atterrée._ Autant aller droit au but : le patron veut que je te produise. Et je sais que tu aurais préféré bosser avec n'importe qui à part moi et je le comprends. Si tu veux refuser, tu peux. Si tu veux me gifler aussi, tu peux. Si tu veux me jeter par la fenêtre tu peux. Si tu veux faire les trois, tu peux. Tu as tout à fait le droit. Mais si tu le fais, sache que dans les trois cas, je te lâcherais pas et je te collerais jusqu'à temps que tu changes d'avis et que tu acceptes de me reparler. Même si cela signifie ramper dans la moitié de la ville parce qu'on est quand même en hauteur et que ça ferait mal de passer par la fenêtre et je serais probablement en morceaux mais c'est qu'un détail.  
- Je présume ne pas avoir le choix ?  
- Absolument aucun._

_Marley répondit par un léger sourire. Pour n'importe qui cela aurait été insignifiant. Mais pas pour Kitty. Ce sourire signifiait qu'elle acceptait. Ce sourire signifiait que la vie avait donné à Kitty le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin. Ce sourire signifiait peut être le début d'une nouvelle histoire._

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Voilà voilà. Merci de m'avoir lu !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé entre Kitty et Marley. Beh oui c'est un peu le fond de l'intrigue.  
J'ai aussi remarqué que la fic est assez lu mais n'a que peu de « retour ». Si vous n'aimez pas certains trucs n'hésitez pas à le dire que je corrige ça. Ou même si vous voulez juste dire que la fic est bien ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des messages de lecteurs. Ça me pousse à écrire un peu plus tandis que dans le cas contraire ça décourage un poil. En conclusion, inondez moi de reviews ou faîtes un lancer de tomates. Quoi que les deux m'iraient en fait. J'aime les tomates.  
Merci en tout cas de me lire, mon boum boum vous en remercie à fond la patate.  
Karleyiament ,  
Yhcorb**


	4. Mine

Chap 4

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Ou sinon ce serait le Karley show. La chanson est **_**Mine**_** de Taylor Swift. (Oui je l'ai déjà utilisé dans **_**The Girl Is Mine**_** mais c'était bref. Et puis c'est une bonne chanson.)**

**Note : Merci à tous pour reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Je vous ai répondu à tous par PM, pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu c'est maintenant :  
- Lisa418 : Mark revient maintenant ! Jake quant à lui est l'ex de Marley et son meilleur ami mais je pense à peut-être faire un passage sur ça dans le 6.  
- Grimm : Tu as un début de réponse au début de ce chap, mais le gros est dans le prochain !  
- Guest & Chloe : voici donc la suite !  
Merci encore une fois à Nem pour le testage !**

* * *

_-Non, Marley attend s'il te plaît.  
- Il y a DEUX jours, DEUX putins de jours, tu me dis que je suis la femme de ta vie mais qu'il te faut du temps. Et je t'ai cru parce que je t'aime moi tu vois. Mais apparemment pour toi c'est déjà passé.  
- Mais je t'…  
- FERME-LA. NE ME DIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA. Ne me dis plus jamais rien. Je veux plus te voir. Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Je veux que tu dégages de ma vie.  
- Marl …  
- C'est fini._

_- Marley. Marley. MARLEEEEEEY.  
- Hum ?  
- Tu m'écoutes ou tu m'écoutes pas ?_  
Marley secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur le canapé de chez Jake avec ce dernier qui la regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.  
_- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Continue.  
- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter ce job et faire comme si elle était plus rien pour toi. Surtout qu'on sait pertinemment tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas._

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait été au label. Avant de se rendre à ce rendez-vous, elle était consciente qu'elle tomberait surement sur Kitty. En y repensant maintenant, elle était convaincue que c'était ce qu'elle recherchait inconsciemment. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cela l'amène à travailler avec elle et les pousse à passer les 3/4 de leur temps ensemble.

_- Et je t'ai dit que ce que je t'ai sorti samedi dernier, c'était des paroles sur le coup de l'émotion. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Que de l'indifférence._

Aux yeux de tous, mais notamment ceux de Kitty, Marley avait tourné la page depuis bien longtemps et Kitty ne représentait plus rien pour elle. Durant cette semaine, elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que lorsque c'était professionnellement intéressant. Elle faisait tout pour ne jamais se retrouver seule avec elle, elle arborait un air indifférent à sa présence ou bien encore elle n'avait jamais fait aucune allusion à leur passé. Mais dans le fond, se livrait une bagarre interminable. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni amour, ni douleur, juste de l'indifférence envers la blonde, mais elle échouait misérablement. Chaque parole, chaque sourire, chaque regard que Kitty lui adressait la frappait en plein cœur, provoquant une peine et un sentiment agréable à la fois, elle la plongeant un peu plus dans le doute. Et pour ne rien arranger, des souvenirs de leur vie commune qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir, lui revenait souvent en mémoire.

_- Mensonge.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as très bien compris.  
- De toute façon, je suis avec Mark.  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis deux semaines et que tu fais tout pour l'esquiver ?_

Comme pour lui donner raison, le portable de Marley s'alluma avec un appel entrant de Mark qu'elle rejeta. « 47 appels manqués ».

_- Ok tu marques un point.  
- Pour Kitty ?  
6 Pour Mark.  
- Donc deux points vu que j'ai raison pour Kitty._

Marley ne chercha pas à protester. Après tout Jake était son meilleur ami et savait quand elle mentait ou disait vrai. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était prête à –re-déballer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

_- Et tu comptes le revoir quand ?  
- Un jour. Mais maintenant, je suis pas prête.  
- T'étais pas prête à revoir Kitty aussi. T'es pas obligé de lui dire « Hey ! Kitty est mon ex, je l'aime toujours mais je veux pas le montrer et j'essaye de l'oublier. Au fait, on travaille aussi ensemble et on va passer 18h par jour ensemble rien qu'à deux et parfois même la nuit ». Mais tu lui dois au moins une part de vérité.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Pourquoi tu es parti en courant y a deux semaines en le laissant en plan et en l'évitant comme un gosse évite sa mère après avoir transformé sa maison en piscine géante.  
- Ça me rappelle quand on avait fait ça chez toi ... Jake leva les yeux au ciel  
- Marley ste plait, fais un effort, j'essaye de t'aider ! Tu as juste à lui dire ça et tu verras tu seras plus au point sur tes sentiments._

_Chez Mark._

Elle avait suivi les conseils de Jake et s'était rendue à l'appartement de Mark dans l'optique de lui révéler son histoire commune avec Kitty. Toutefois, il était déjà au courant. En effet, ayant compris qu'elle l'évitait depuis la rencontre avec la blonde, il avait fait des recherches et était tombé sur plusieurs photos de la presse people montrant les deux femmes très très proches il y a quelques années avec en légende « La productrice montante de Los Angeles et sa petite-amie en vacances à New York ».

Toutefois, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir caché cette partie de son passé. Il pensait juste que revoir la femme qu'elle avait aimée l'avait bouleversée mais qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était revenue le voir, se rendant compte qu'elle n'aimait plus Kitty mais lui.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à le contredire. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le repousser quand il l'avait embrassé passionnément. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le repousser quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Elle y avait songé au début, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Elle ne pensait qu'à Kitty et des souvenirs de leurs nombreuses nuits ensemble lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais pourtant, elle l'avait laissé faire. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle se rendrait compte que c'était lui qu'elle aimait ?

Mais en se réveillant le lendemain, en se sentait vide, honteuse, elle compris que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais elle en avait enfin une preuve. Jake avait raison : elle était au point sur ses sentiments. Elle se leva doucement du lit pour remettre ses vêtements et quitta l'appartement discrètement. Elle ne voulait pas être présente à son réveil et devoir jouer la comédie. Elle voulait avant de prendre n'importe quelles décisions réfléchir une dernière fois. Et quand elle se sentait perdue ainsi, il n'y avait qu'un remède.

Elle démarra la voiture et, malgré l'heure matinale, mit le cap sur le studio d'enregistrement. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait personne là-bas et qu'elle pourrait ainsi être tranquille. Chanter lui permettait toujours de voir plus clair dans sa vie et lui donnait un sentiment de bonheur qu'elle ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. C'était bien plus qu'une passion, c'était une partie de sa vie.

Elle gara sa voiture sur le parking et rentra. Le bâtiment comportait plusieurs studios d'enregistrement, ainsi que plusieurs bureaux et différentes aires de repos. Elle allait se diriger vers un de ces espaces lorsqu'elle entendit un air de guitare s'élevait du studio à sa gauche. Elle s'en approcha doucement et le spectacle qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Devant elle, lui tournant le dos, se trouvait Kitty qui commença à chanter.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
_Tu étais à la fac, travaillant à temps partiel en tant que serveur  
_Left a small town, never looked back  
_Tu avais quitté une petite ville et ne regardais jamais en arrière  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
_Je risquais de m'évader avec la peur de tomber_  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.  
_Je me demandais pourquoi on se tracasse à s'aimer si ça ne dure jamais.

_I say "Can you believe it ?  
_J'ai dit : "Peux-tu y croire ?"  
_As we're lying on the couch  
_Tandis que nous étions allongés sur le canapé_  
The moment I can see it.  
_Cet instant, je le revois  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now.  
_Oui, oui, je le revois maintenant.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water ?_  
Te souviens-tu, nous étions assis là au bord de l'eau ?_  
__You put your arm around me for the first time._  
Tu as mis ton bras autour de moi pour la première fois  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
Tu as fait d'une rebelle la fille sérieuse d'un père négligeant_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
_Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été mienne.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
Saut dans le futur et nous affrontons le monde ensemble,  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
Et il y a un tiroir avec mes affaires chez toi.  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
Tu apprends mes secrets et tu comprends pourquoi je me méfie,  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._  
Tu dis que nous ne commettrons jamais les erreurs de mes parents.

_But we got bills to pay,_  
Mais nous avons des factures à payer,  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que nous faisons,  
_When it was hard to take,_  
Quand c'était difficile à supporter,  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._  
Oui, oui, voici ce que je pensais.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water ?_  
Te souviens-tu, nous étions assis là au bord de l'eau ?  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
Tu as mis ton bras autour de moi pour la première fois  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
Tu as fait d'une rebelle la fille sérieuse d'un père négligent  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été mienne.  
_Do you remember all the city lights on the water ?_  
Te souviens-tu des lumières de la ville sur l'eau  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
Tu m'as vu commencer à y croire pour la première fois

_Then you took me by surprise_  
Puis tu m'as prise par surprise  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_  
En disant que tu ne me quitterais jamais

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
Tu as dit : "Je me souviens de ce que nous éprouvions, assis au bord de l'eau  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
Et à chaque fois que je te vois, c'est comme la première fois  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
Je suis tombé amoureux de la fille sérieuse d'un père négligent  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_  
Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été mienne".

_Hold on, make it last._  
On va faire durer cet amour.  
_Hold on, never turn back._  
On ne regardera jamais en arrière.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
Tu as changé en rebelle la fille sérieuse d'un père négligent,  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
Tu es la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été mienne.

A mesure que Marley reconnaissait la chanson, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était _sa_ chanson. Kitty lui avait écrit à la fin de leur première année à Los Angeles. C'était leur histoire. Elles avaient vécu des moments difficiles mais elles étaient restées ensemble et s'étaient aimées avec plus de passion que le jour d'avant. Kitty n'ayant jamais été forte pour exprimer ses sentiments, elle avait décidé de lui dire tout ça en chanson. Elle se souvient de la vague d'amour qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Cette même vague qui s'empara d'elle à ce moment.

Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle ne vit pas que Kitty avait quitté la salle et se dirigeait vers elle.

- _Oh hey Marley ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
_- Je voulais .. Hum … je veux dire que …_

_Ne pas lui parler. Ne pas être à moins de 3 mètres d'elle. Ne rien laisser transparaître._ Ses trois règles qu'elle s'imposait depuis une semaine combattaient contre la vague d'amour qui s'emparait lentement de son corps. Et l'amour est plus fort que tout …

- _Ça te dit un café ?_

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Ne me tapez pas pour la fin mais il fallait bien un peu de suspense ! (Même si la réponse est évidente. Ou pas.)  
D'un point de vue Karley, le chapitre ne permet pas une grande avancée, mais il était important pour moi que la relation Mark / Marley soit claire pour tous et qu'on soit bien au point sur les sentiments de Marley.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez tout, tout, tout sur ce qui s'est passé lors de la fameuse soirée. Préparez vos tomates.  
Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à m'inonder de reviews pour dire ce que vous en avait pensé ou pour envoyer les tomates (j'aime les tomates. D'ailleurs Ecila-b, je peux les avoir ? : D)  
Karleyiament,  
Yhcorb  
**


	5. Chasing Pavements

Chap 5

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas le show. Mais c'est en projet.**

**Note : Merci à Ecila-b, Bourritos, heyaland et Tshu pour leurs reviews. Ça fait plaiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiii ir ! (Et pour ma rapidité à avoir posté ce chapitre, j'exige une cagette de tomates gentille.)  
Et encore une fois, merci à Nemaja, ma super testeuse : D**

* * *

_Et l'amour est plus fort que tout …_

_- Ça te dit un café ?_

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un café tranquille de Los Angeles. A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait que peu de clients et l'atmosphère était paisible. Kitty s'installa tandis que Marley partit commander leurs cafés. Elle revient 5 minutes plus tard, avec la boisson si désirée.  
- _Un café serré avec deux sucres c'est bien ça ?_  
- _Yep. Tu t'en es souvenu ?_  
- _Comment j'aurais pu oublier ?_ la taquina Marley.  
Kitty ne put empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire auquel répondit Marley. Pendant les 30 minutes qui suivirent, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la mode, du temps ou encore du dernier match des Lakers (oui des filles peuvent parler de ça). Toutefois, elles n'évoquèrent pas un seul instant leur passé. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elles. Mais Kitty voulait changer ça.

La semaine écoulée lui avait permis de réfléchir. Pas sur ses sentiments par rapport à Marley. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les effacer et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas. L'avoir aimé avait été une des rares choses qu'elle avait très bien réussit dans sa vie. _La détruire aussi_. Mais cela lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus être loin de la brunette. Les deux années écoulaient sans elle avait été les pires de sa vie et depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle se sentait plus heureuse, légère, rien que par le fait que de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle et que Marley avait tourné la page sur le plan amoureux, mais quelque chose était toujours possible entre elles sur d'autres plans. Elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de la perdre. Mais pour ça, pour avoir une relation qui ne blesse ni l'une ni l'autre, il fallait briser le tabou.  
- _Marley ?_  
- _Hum ?_  
- _Je .. Je …_  
- _Oui ?_  
- _Jeveuxquelonparledecequisest passéyadeuxans._  
- _Pardon ?_ Kitty prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
- _Je veux que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé y a deux ans._ Kitty vit dans leur regard de Marley une lueur de choc et elle lui sembla devenir livide à mesure que la fameuse soirée lui revenait en mémoire.

* * *

_Flashback_.  
_Le 24 juin 2010, chez Kitty et Marley._

Kitty se dirigea vers le tiroir où Marley mettait la plupart de ses T-Shirts. Même après 3 ans de vie commune, elles ne partageaient pas entièrement tout ce qui était rangement. Pas par manque de confiance ou autre mais juste dû au fait que Marley était une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de « bordélique ». Après l'avoir ouvert et râlé contre le manque évident de rangement (qui à part elle pouvait mettre des bouteilles de gel douche et l'intrégal du Seigneur des Anneaux au milieu de vêtements ?), Kitty fouilla pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'en tirer le T-Shirt.  
- _JE L'AI TR…_  
En tirant le T-shirt, une petite boite tomba sur le sol et attira son attention ce qui la coupa net dans sa phrase. Elle se pencha pour la récupérer et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place. Marley apparut au même moment dans l'encadré dans la porte.  
- _Tu as le T-Shirt alors ?_ Pour toute réponse, Kitty se retourna tenant la petite boîte ouverte dans ses mains. Au centre, trônait une bague. La mâchoire de Marley se décrocha et elle se mit à marcher en rond dans leur chambre *Marley, pas la mâchoire hein*en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Non, non, non.  
- _Marley …_  
- _T'étais pas censé voir ça maintenant,_  
- _Marley …_  
- _Non, non, non c'était pas comme ça que ça devait passer._  
- _Marley !_  
- _Non, non, n…_  
- _MARLEY ARRÊTE DE DIRE NON, NON, NON. ET ARRÊTE DE TOURNER EN ROND, tu vas me rendre cinglé._ Marley stoppa net lorsque Kitty haussa le ton, mais sa nervosité pris le dessus et elle éclata soudain en larmes. Kitty se frappa mentalement d'avoir une fois encore manqué de tact et l'attira dans ses bras. Car si une chose que Kitty Wilde détestait par-dessus tout c'était de voir Marley pleurer. Surtout quand elle en était la cause. _Chut, chut, calme toi, je suis là ok ? Calme-toi … _Elle lui adressa de grandes caresses dans le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
- _J'ai tout gâché, je sais que t'es pas prête et tout et …_ Et ses sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle.  
- _Chérie calme toi d'accord ?_ Kitty se recula un peu et prit le visage de Marley entre ses mains pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la calmer. Après avoir essuyé les larmes qui perlaient encore et profitant de cet instant de calme, Kitty la fit asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. _Je vais te dire quelque chose mais tu me promets de pas m'interrompre d'accord ?_ Marley hocha de la tête pour approuver. _T'as raison je suis pas prête encore pour ça. Si tu m'avais demandé ce soir, je t'aurais répondu non._ Marley se remit alors à sangloter et Kitty se frappa une nouvelle fois mentalement. Tact : - 50. _Chérie, chérie, écoute moi ok ? J'aurais dit non parce que tu sais à quel point j'ai peur de m'engager. Tu sais à quel point j'ai peur de tout foirer parce que j'ai un don pour faire capoter ce dans quoi je m'investis, comme avec ma famille par exemple. Et je veux pas foirer avec toi. Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai et que je veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime Marley, à un point qu'on peut pas mesurer, y a même pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je suis pas encore prête à supporter toutes les responsabilités que ça inclurait, tu comprends ?_ Marley hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. _Mais je te promets qu'un jour, tu deviendras ma femme et je deviendrais la tienne. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'es la femme de ma vie et que je te laisserais jamais partir._

* * *

_Le 26 juin 2010, deux jours plus tard, tard le soir._  
_Dans un bar, près de la plage._

Kitty était au comptoir et s'enfilait des verres sans réfléchir. Elle buvait pour oublier mais n'y arrivait même pas. La scène de l'avant-veille lui revenait toujours en mémoire. Marley avait compris et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais Kitty pouvait voir que les choses n'étaient plus pareil. Marley lui semblait moins joyeuse, souriante. Elle se demandait même si elle était moins amoureuse. Et tout ça par sa faute. Mais dans un sens elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent. Au bout du troisième, une femme l'aborda et entama la discussion avec elle. Kitty n'y prêta pas attention, elle ne pensait qu'à Marley. Elle ne prêta pas plus attention lorsque la femme se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle ni lorsqu'elle se pencha près de son visage. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque la femme l'embrassa. Elle réagit lorsqu'elle entendit un vacarme proche d'elle et la repoussa. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et son cœur s'écrasa sur le sol. La personne qui était à l'origine n'était autre que Marley.  
- _Marls attend !_

Mais Marley ne l'attendit pas. Elle quitta le bar et courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, une douleur atroce montait progressivement au niveau de son cœur mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle voulait juste partir, s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Elle était sur la plage quand elle entendit des bruits de course derrière elle qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
- _MARLEEEEEEEEEEEY. MARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEY._

Elle ne se retourna pas mais entendit que Kitty se rapprochait de plus en plus et savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix que de s'arrêter. Kitty la rejoignit en moins de 30 secondes.  
- _Écoute moi ste plait …_  
- _Non, je vais pas t'écouter. Je veux pas entendre tes excuses.  
- C'était un ….  
_- _Un quoi ?! UN QUOI ?! Un accident ?! Tu vas me dire que tu l'as pas voulu, qu'elle t'est tombée dessus ?  
- Chérie, s'il …  
- M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA._ Kitty tenta de lui attraper le bras mais elle se dégagea.  
- _Non, Marley attend s'il te plaît._  
- _Il y a DEUX jours, DEUX putins de jours, tu m'as dit que j'étais la femme de ta vie mais qu'il te fallait du temps. Et je t'ai cru. Parce que je t'aime tu vois moi. Mais apparemment pour toi c'est déjà passé._  
- _Mais je t'…_  
- _NE ME DIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA. Ne me dis plus jamais rien. Je veux plus te voir. Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Je veux que tu dégages de ma vie._  
- _Marl …_  
- _C'est fini._

Avant que Kitty n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle partit en courant. Mais Kitty était comme paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était crier.  
- _Marley, je t'en supplie pars pas. Marley s'il te plait. Marley je t'aime, écoute moi. MARLEEEEEEEEEY._

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle la voyait s'éloigner en courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle la perde de vue. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, le cœur brisé. Elle avait tout gâché.

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

- _Je … Je … veux pas en parler. Je …_  
- _Et je veux pas te forcer, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Encore une fois. S'il te plait. Je te demande juste ça. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je te promets. _Marley ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement hocher la tête.  
- _Vas-y._  
- _Il y a deux ans j'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'ai pas foutu en l'air que ma vie, j'ai foutu en l'air la tienne, j'ai foutu en l'air notre bonheur, notre amour, j'ai foutu en l'air notre avenir. J'ai fait la pire connerie de toute ma vie. Et ça je pourrais jamais me le pardonner. T'étais tout ce que j'avais de plus beau dans ma vie, t'étais tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que j'avais besoin. T'étais ma vie. Et à cause de ma lâcheté, j'ai tout foiré. Je t'ai blessé. Non je t'ai détruite. J'ai eu peur de m'engager et j'ai paniqué. J'avais peur qu'un jour tu te réveilles et tu te rendes compte que je n'étais qu'une lâche, une moins que rien comme lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. J'avais peur que tu le réalises et que tu me quittes. Et ça je l'aurais jamais supporté. Alors j'ai déconné pour pas être blessé. Et à la place je T'AI blessé. Je suis la pire des connes pour ça. J'ai jamais été heureuse depuis toi. Je mérite pas mieux de toute façon. Et je peux pas te forcer à me pardonner. D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi je ne me pardonnerais pas. Mais … je sais que tu risques certainement de partir en courant et de ne jamais revenir après que je t'ai dis mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je sais que ça parait débile, mais je peux pas être sans toi. J'ai envie qu'on reprenne un nouveau départ. Qu'on apprenne à se redécouvrir, qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Qu'on soit « amies ». Ça sera jamais comme avant c'est sûr mais je me vois pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. Je veux pas que tu partes une nouvelle fois et que je sois incapable de te retenir. Maintenant, s'il te plait dis quelque chose avant que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque s'il te plait._

Marley ne dit rien pendant ce qui lui sembla des siècles avant qu'un mince sourire n'apparaisse sur ces lèvres.  
- _Je veux bien essayer._  
- _Vraiment ?_  
- _Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Et puis je suis avec Mark maintenant mais je sais que ma vie n'est pas complète si tu n'es pas là. Je peux pas l'expliquer je le « ressens » juste tu vois ?_  
- _C'est ... c'est ce que je ressens. Donc « amies » et … Nouveau départ ?_  
- _Amies et nouveau départ._ Elle lui tendit la main. _Je suis Marley Rose, enchantée._  
- _Et moi Kitty Wilde. Enchantée aussi._

* * *

**Note de fin :  
Le rated est passé en K à cause de certains mots pas jolis. Le "Angst" changera bientôt aussi. En effet, la fic va être beaucoup beaucoup plus joyeuse.  
Étant en période d'oraux blancs pour le bac (oui j'aime raconter ma vie), le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit et risque de sortir le week-end prochain. Pour me faire pardonner un indice. Il s'appellera « Home ». A vos méninges.  
Maintenant direction la petite review, que beaucoup grèvent. Ecila-b et heyaland, j'attends vos cagettes !  
Et merci encore à vous de me suivre, au bout de 5 chapitres déjà plus de 1000 vues, mon boum boum vous remercie à fond !  
Kaleyiament,  
Yhcorb**


	6. Home

Chap 6

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas la série.**

**Note :**** Merci de continuer à me lire, et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou cliqué sur le bouton followers ! Et désolé de ce léger retard.**

**Et encore une fois, merci à super Nemaja pour le testage !**

* * *

- _C'était à droite qui fallait tourner._  
- _Non à gauche._  
- _Non à droite._  
- _A gauche._  
- _A droite._  
- _Pourquoi t'es têtue comme ça ?_  
- _Pourquoi TOI t'es têtue comme ça ?_ Kitty s'arrêta net sur le bas-côté de la route, causant une belle frayeur à Marley.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur conversation et elles s'étaient progressivement rapprochées. Marley avait vite réalisé que la blonde lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle renouait une certaine complicité avec et retrouvait chez elle des petits trucs qui lui avaient manqué, comme sa manière de froncer les sourcils quand elle réfléchissait, sa façon de rire, son sourire timide mais ô combien craquant. A chaque moment passé ensemble, elle se sentait complète, comme s'il manquait quelque chose quand Kitty n'était pas là. Elle se trouva à sourire et à rire plus souvent, elle se levait le matin avec une nouvelle motivation. Elle se sentait heureuse et vivante, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis deux ans.

Enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait reçu un appel de Finn la semaine précédente. Celui-ci était toujours le directeur des New Directions et avait besoin d'aide pour préparer ses élèves pour les Nationales. Il avait alors pensé à certains membres et notamment elle, Jake et Kitty et ils avaient bien évidemment accepté. Cette nouvelle l'avait rempli de joie. En effet, bien que ce soit difficile à concevoir, Lima lui manquait. Elle allait pouvoir revoir sa mère et ses amis. Et passer plus de temps avec Kitty.

- _Tu sais quoi ? On va demander_. Kitty ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture afin de demander son chemin à une dame qui passait par là. _Excusez-moi, suis-je dans la bonne direction pour aller au lycée McKinley ?_ La femme les regarda les yeux écarquillés et, après avoir marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, prit ses jambes à son cou. Marley vit Kitty se retournait vers elle, l'air perdu. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bizarre ?_  
- _Tu sais c'est la mère Jefferson qui habitait près de chez toi. Je pense qu'elle doit toujours être traumatisée de quand elle nous a pris en flagrant délit de tu sais … « houpla houpla » dans ta voiture lors de notre dernière année au lycée.  
- Tout s'explique. Bon en tout cas on continue par là._ Marley leva les bras au ciel tandis que Kitty redémarra la voiture en direction supposée du lycée.

20 minutes plus tard, et après avoir fait la moitié de la ville, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination et se garèrent sur le parking.  
- _Je t'avais dit que c'était à droite_. Marley la frappa doucement sur l'épaule. _Hey !_  
- _Tu l'as cherché_ répliqua la brune avec un sourire. Elle sortit de la voiture et attendit que Kitty la rejoigne tandis que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. _Ça fait étrange hein ?_ Elle sentit Kitty lui prendre la main et la serrer pour calmer l'émotion qui montait en elle. Main dans la main, elles avancèrent vers le lycée.

En ouvrant les portes, Marley fut immédiatement frappée par le brouhaha de la foule. Des élèves riaient et discutaient, des footballeurs étaient rassemblés et regardaient les filles passées, des cheerleaders se pavanaient, faisant écarter les autres. _Certaines choses ne changent jamais_ pensa-t-elle. Elles avancèrent dans le couloir et elle sentit quelques regards sur eux mais n'y prêta pas d'attention et continua à avancer, jusqu'à atteindre la salle de chant.

- _Marley ! Kitty ! Ça fait longtemps !_

Wade, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Ryder, Jake, Tina et Sam étaient déjà dans la salle. Après une tournée d'embrassades et de "qu'est ce que tu deviens ?", ils continuèrent ensuite à parler. Marley découvrit que Brittany et Santana (après que la première ait déclarée que "es scénaristes avaient voulu les séparer pour des raisons inexplicables durant la saison 4" et ainsi plonger ceux présents dans l'incompréhension) s'étaient remises ensemble et vivaient à Miami; Sam, Tina, et Wade continuaient leurs études tandis que Ryder s'était installé à Chicago et que Kurt était à New York.

- _Blaine n'est pas venu avec toi ?_ demanda Kitty. Pour toute réponse elle reçue des regards interdits et comprit qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.  
- _On est plus ensemble._  
- _Il s'est passé quoi ?_  
- _On va dire qu'il a une légère tendance à hum voir ailleurs._  
- _Chose que tu connais bien Kitty_ ajouta Tina.

Un silence tomba sur la salle tandis que Kitty s'avança vers Tina avec un air de « je-vais-t-envoyer-au-fin-fond-de-l'-Antarticque-sa ns-que-tu-aies-eu-le-temps-de-dire-ouf ».  
- _Écoute moi bien celle-qui-a-passé-ses-années-de-lycée-à-faire-plan te-verte-et-qui-a-autant-de-personnalité-qu'un-béb é-pingouin, tu connais pas notre histoire. Si jamais tu …_  
- _Hey vous êtes tous venus !_

Tina fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Finn et des nouveaux élèves. Finn les salua chaleureusement un par un tandis que Marley pris Kitty par le bras pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de Tina.  
- _L'écoute pas d'accord ?_

Elle lui fit un câlin et sentit le corps de la blonde se détendre dans ses bras. Finn demanda aux anciens de se rassembler près du piano tandis que les "nouveaux" prenaient place sur les chaises. Marley les observa attentivement et remarqua une cheerleader et une brune assise plus loin. Elles se regardaient à tour de rôle sans que leurs regards ne se croisent. _Certaines choses ne changent jamais._

-_ Très bien_ s'écria Finn. _Je voudrais remercier mes anciens camarades et élèves d'être venus me donner un coup de main. Je les ai appelés afin de vous préparer aux Nationales. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est la première fois que vous y participerez et le niveau est totalement différent. Les équipes en face auront la volonté de vous écraser comme de vulgaires tomates et de vous transformer en jus de tomate bio. Vous ne pouvez plus vous relâcher ni faire la moindre petite erreur, ni choisir vos chansons à la dernière minute dans une chambre d'hôtel pour ensuite perdre parce que vous avez embrassé votre copine qui n'était pas votre copine sur scène._ Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants. _Enfin bref. Chaque personne dont c'est sa première compétition sera avec un ancien et celui-ci lui servira de mentor cette semaine et vous apportera toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin._

Il commença alors à assigner des élèves aux anciens et le tour de Marley arriva.  
- _Anna, tu seras avec Marley._ La brunette qu'elle avait remarqué précédemment se leva et se dirigea timidement vers elle. _Kitty, tu te chargeras …_  
- _Laisse-moi deviner de la cheerleader là-bas ?_  
Marley leva la tête et vit qu'elle pointait la cheerleader qui regardait Anna tout à l'heure tandis que Finn affichait sa tête de crétin parfait.

- _Comment tu as su que tu étais avec Sophie ?_ Marley croisa le regard de Kitty qui avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres.  
- _Certaines choses ne changent jamais._

Finn finit de faire sa répartition et annonça qu'ils avaient champ libre pendant une heure pour faire connaissance avec leur partenaire. Marley se retourna vers Anna.  
- _Ça te dit de faire un petit tour ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux brunes se retrouvèrent au stade de foot, à marcher autour de la pelouse. Anna lui posa des questions sur la compétition, auxquelles elle répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Anna se tut ensuite et Marley pu l'observer un peu plus précisément. Après quelques minutes, elle prit la parole.

- _Tu sais, j'ai déjà compris qui tu étais._  
- _Ah bon ?_ Pour simple réponse, Marley s'arrêta de marcher et s'étendit sur la pelouse le regard perdu dans les nuages. Elle sentit qu'Anna l'avait imité._Tu es timide, mal dans ta peau et tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Tu as subit des moqueries plus jeune mais pourtant tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Tu es arrivée au lycée avec l'espoir de te faire une place et de changer les choses. Mais rien de ça ne s'est passé dans un premier temps. Tu as continué à subir ses moqueries, tu t'es pris des vagues de slushies, tu as reçu des insultes à la pelle. Et pourtant tu n'as toujours pas baissé les bras, tu as continué à avancer et à croire que tu pouvais le montrer que tu es différente. Mais le bon différent. C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint le Glee Club. Là-bas tu as eu le sentiment d'être accepté telle que tu es et tu as commencé à prendre confiance en toi._  
- _Comment tu sais tout ça ?_  
- _C'est mon histoire aussi._ Elle se tut et contempla le ciel pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre la parole. _Je peux te poser une question "personnelle" ?_  
- _Vas y._  
- _Sophie sait que tu es amoureuse d'elle ?_ Elle vit le visage de la plus jeune tourner au rouge. _J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé. Crois-moi n'importe qui aurait pu voir que c'était un regard bien plus amical, même si c'était la nuit par temps de brouillard et que vous étiez à 5000 km de là, cachées derrière un mur. Et quand elle t'a parlé juste avant de partir, tu avais ce petit sourire qu'on a quand la personne qu'on aime nous parle._  
- _Comment tu sais ça ?_  
- _Comment je sais que tu es amoureuse de la personne qui fait de ta vie un enfer, mais que tu n'arrives pas à détester et avec qui tu as progressivement lié des liens jusqu'à ce que tu découvres que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est d'être avec elle ?_  
- _Tu veux dire que … c'est ton histoire aussi ?_  
- _Yep. Et c'est une longue histoire ..._  
- _On a du temps pour ça non ?_ Marley sourit et poussa un soupir.  
- _C'était il y a sept ans. J'étais dans ma première année à McKinley …_

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Et voilà fin de ce sixième chapitre. Il n'avance pas grandement l'histoire mais va servir de « tournant ». Enfin bref, vous verrez ; D Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Teenage Dream". A vos méninges !  
Merci à vous de me suivre encore, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Aussi si vous avez des idées pour la fic, n'hésitez pas je suis prenante aussi, seuls les chap 7 et 8 « sont dessinés » !  
Karleyiament,  
Yhcorb.**


	7. Teenage Dream

Chap 7

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série. Sinon la scène Karley du 4x09 n'aurait pas été coupée. (Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, une scène entre les deux qui montraient le début de leur amitié durant Swan Song a été tournée mais coupée. Au moins ça sera une OS de plus à mon panier).**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja, sans qui vous auriez eu une fin de chapitre pire que celle-là. et exceptionnellement ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long. Et attention, il y a un peu de nudité dedans. Pas pour les petits enfants. Et la chanson utilisait à un moment est _Read All About It_ par Emeli Sande et Professor Green.  
**

* * *

- _C'est une longue histoire._  
- _On a du temps pour ça non ?_ Kitty porta son regard sur la version plus jeune d'elle. Elle avait vite compris que la blonde craquée pour cette Anna. Et cette histoire n'était pas sans lui rappeler la sienne.  
- _C'était il y a sept ans, j'étais dans ma première année à McKinley. Je suis arrivée avec l'intention de régner sur le lycée, d'être la fille populaire que tous les mecs voudraient, que toutes les filles envieraient. Et dès ma première semaine j'étais partie pour, j'étais chez les cheerleaders et la moitié de l'équipe de football était déjà à mes pieds. Je me voyais déjà comme la fille que les loosers craindraient et que les populaires s'arracheraient. Et puis, je l'ai rencontré._  
- _La brune qui te retenait toute à l'heure ?_  
- _Exactement. Marley._

* * *

_Flashback, 7 ans auparavant  
Vendredi 7 septembre 2012,_

Kitty déjeunait avec des footballeurs et quelques membres du Glee Club. Apparemment ces derniers étaient populaires depuis leur victoire aux Nationales, mais elle s'en foutait comme de son premier papier toilette. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne nouerait aucune relation avec n'importe qui de ce lycée. _Tous des loosers_. La conversation de la chorale tournait autour des auditions à venir et elle écoutait d'un air distrait. Soudain, elle entendit une voix étrangère.  
- _Vous êtes le Glee Club c'est ça ? Salut, je viens tenter le coup. Je suis en deuxième année. Je m'appelle Marley._

Dès qu'elle eut croisé le regard de Marley, elle sentit une brusque décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur s'emballa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une cavalerie de frissons se faisait ressentir tout le long de son corps. Elle resta sans réaction, un sentiment agréable se propageant en elle.

_Fin du flashback._

* * *

- _Ça a été le coup de foudre au premier regard. Je croyais pas à ces histoires de « Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un et dès que tu le verras, tu sauras que tu veux faire ta vie avec ». Mais tu vois, quand j'ai vu Marley, j'ai su. Je pourrais pas te décrire comment, mais je savais. Je savais qu'un jour, cette fille qui me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, deviendrait la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux. Sauf que le problème c'est que j'avais jamais été habituée aux sentiments, avec mes parents on était pas vraiment le stéréotype de la famille parfaite. Je m'étais promis que jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse, l'amour ne faisait que des dégâts et rendait les gens malheureux. Et j'ai construit ma personnalité autour de ça, je suis devenue une bitch manipulatrice qui fait tout pour réduire le bonheur des autres à néant parce que si je ne pouvais pas être heureuse, eux non plus n'avaient pas le droit tu vois ? Alors quand j'ai ressenti cette vague d'amour, j'étais totalement effrayée. Je sentais tous les murs que j'avais construits vacillé. Et au lieu de faire face, j'ai été lâche._  
- _T'as essayé de repousser tes sentiments et de te convaincre que ce n'était que passager. Et pour mieux te convaincre, tu as essayé de la détruire pour ressentir de la haine envers elle, ce qui te confirmerait que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais plus tu essayais plus tes sentiments se développaient._  
- _Voilà. C'est ce que tu fais avec Anna._ Sophie opina.  
- _Et il s'est passé quoi après ?_  
- _Un jour j'ai eu un déclic. On chantait un duo au Glee Club que nous avait imposé Finn. Je voyais son regard brillant, son sourire qu'elle a lorsqu'elle est la fille la plus heureuse de la planète. Et pour 3 minutes, c'était moi la raison de cela. J'ai réalisé que je voulais être la raison de son sourire pas le temps d'une chanson, mais au quotidien. Je voulais être la seule raison de son bonheur. Je devais accepter de baisser mes barrières et pour la première fois de ma vie me montrer vulnérable._

* * *

_Flashback,  
24 octobre 2012,  
_  
Kitty regardait Marley répéter pour les Sélections. Elle resta dans l'ombre, à la contempler, profitant de ce moment paisible. Lorsque Marley eut finit sa chanson, elle décida de se montrer. Aujourd'hui, était le jour où elle baisserait ses barrières. Aujourd'hui, était le jour où elle voulait être heureuse.  
- _C'était magnifique._ Marley se retourna vers elle, avec son sourire qui faisait craquer Kitty, ne manifestant aucun signe de surprise comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la blonde débarque à ce moment-là.  
- _Hey !_ Un sourire apparaissait progressivement sur le visage de la blonde et un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux. _Donc … qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_  
- _J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose … d'important._  
- _Je suis tout à toi._

Elle s'approcha de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à moins d'un mètre d'elle.  
- _Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Pour toutes les injures que je t'ai lancées à la figure. Pour tous les surnoms débiles que je t'ai donnés. Pour tous ces mots horribles que je t'ai dits. Pour tous les slushies que je t'ai balancés. Pour t'avoir torturé depuis le début de l'année. Pour t'avoir fait senti comme une moins que rien._  
- _Kit…_  
- _Laisse-moi finir._ Elle attrapa les mains de Marley et cette dernière ne chercha pas à se dégager. _Il faut que je te dise que quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'avais jamais connues jusque-là. Et j'étais paniquée. J'avais peur de me laisser emporter par ces sentiments. J'avais peur d'y croire. J'avais peur que tu me repousses. J'avais peur que tu me repousses et que ça me brises le cœur, et que je finisse comme l'une de ses filles dépressives qui postent leur désespoir toutes les 5 minutes sur Facebook. Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est pas de la haine, c'est pas de l'amitié. Et il a fallu du temps pour que je l'accepte mais aujourd'hui je suis prête. Donc là tout de suite je vais faire quelque chose pour te montrer que je veux assumer. Que je veux être heureuse. Que je veux être heureuse grâce à toi. Que je veux être heureuse avec toi._

Elle réduisit la distance jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et puis doucement, comme dans les plus belles comédies romantiques qui passent sur les chaînes Orange, elle se pencha, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, mais c'était le plus beau baiser de sa vie. Il était tendre, amoureux, il déclenchait des feux d'artifices dans chaque centimètre carré de son être. Elle rompit le baiser et s'accorda quelques secondes sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ainsi si Marley voulait la gifler ou partir en courant elle le pouvait. Elle voulait lui laisser le choix. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit que Marley était toujours devant elle et la regardait avec un sourire.

- _Je … je veux être avec toi aussi._

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

- _Et voilà comment notre histoire a débuté. Dans un premier temps, on a gardé notre relation secrète. J'étais heureuse avec elle. Et je savais que je la rendais heureuse aussi. Et cela était tout ce qui me suffisait. Je voulais me surpasser pour elle, pour qu'un jour elle puisse dire fièrement « C'est ma copine ». Elle me donnait l'envie d'être une personne meilleure. Elle me donnait la confiance qui fallait pour que je sois enfin moi-même. Je l'aimais juste à en crever._

* * *

_Flashback,  
Soirée de la danse Sadie Hawkins_

Kitty inspira une dernière fois profondément, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se diriger vers la brune qui faisait battre son cœur et qui dansait plus loin avec Wade.  
- _M'accorderais-vous une danse mademoiselle ?_  
- _Ce serait un grand honneur._

Un sourire idiot pendu aux lèvres, Kitty entraîna Marley sur la piste de danse tandis qu'une musique douce commençait. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune tandis que celle-ci entourait sa nuque de ses bras. Elles tournèrent lentement, collées-serrées, se regardant amoureusement, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait.

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
Je veux chanter, je veux crier  
_I wanna scream till the words dry out**  
**_J'ai envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent  
_So put it in all of the papers,_  
Alors mets-le dans tous les journaux,  
_I'm not afraid_  
Je n'ai pas peur  
_They can read all about it_  
Ils peuvent tout lire  
_Read all about it_  
Tout lire

C'était ce que Kitty ressentait à ce moment-là. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de ce que les autres pensaient. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était Marley.  
- _Marley ?  
_-_ Hum ?  
_-_ Je t'aime._ C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait.  
- _Je t'aime aussi. _Kitty sentit son sourire idiot s'intensifier. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était ce qu'il fallait. Elle se pencha vers sa brune et l'embrassa. En plein milieu de la salle, sous le regard du lycée entier. Elle entendit des murmures, certains étonnés, d'autres indignés, mais n'y prêtait guère attention. Et en sentant un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Marley, elle savait qu'elle avait le bon choix. Même si cela lui couterait d'être maltraité, slushiée, humiliée par les gorilles du lycée, elle s'en fichait. Elles étaient folles l'une de l'autre. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_14 février 2014_

- _Hey mon cœur._ Sans laisser le temps à Marley de répondre, Kitty l'embrassa fougueusement pendant de longues minutes.  
- _Je savais que tu faisais partit des gens qui deviennent romantique le 14 février._  
- _Très très drôle. Joyeuse Saint Valentin !_ Elle tira de son sac une petite boîte qu'elle lui tendit.  
- _Mais tu sais que je peux rien te payer ?_  
- _T'es tout ce que je veux._ Elle vit le sourire adorable de Marley grandir. _Maintenant ouvre._ Marley s'exécuta et découvrit un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de joie. Kitty le prit dans ses mains et lui mit autour du cou.  
- _C'est magnifique Kitty !_  
- _Ça te plait ?_  
- _Bien sûr ! Mais t'es folle de m'avoir offert ça._  
- _De toi, oui je le suis._ Elle vit Marley tourner au rouge tomate.  
- _Ça devrait être la Saint Valentin plus souvent._ Pour toute réponse, Kitty se contenta de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_Printemps 2015_

- _Il parait que les banquettes arrière sont très pratiques_, fit Kitty avec un sourire entendu. Elle se trouvait sur ladite banquette de sa voiture, avec Marley sur elle, pour une session de bécotage très passionnée.  
- _Vérifions ça maintenant._

Marley s'attaqua à sa nuque, embrassant et mordillant chaque centimètre carré, ses mains jouant avec le bas de son T-shirt. Après avoir laissé plusieurs suçons qui risquaient d'être visible une bonne semaine, la brune s'attaqua à son point sensible, derrière son oreille, et elle ne put s'empêcher un grondement sourd, ce qui fit sourire Marley. Comprenant que la brune avait décidé de jouer avec elle, elle lui retira brusquement son T-Shirt et bascula les positions. Elle s'attela à faire subir à sa brune le même sort qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et son T-Shirt partit rejoindre celui de Marley, bientôt suivi par leur haut de sous-vêtements. Elle se releva, afin de contempler sa copine, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire idiotement, chose qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle était avec elle.  
- _Je dirais que le début du test est concluant._ Marley laissa échapper un léger rire adorable et ne put s'empêcher de sourire idiotement à son tour.  
- _Voyons voir si la deuxième partie l'est aussi. _Kitty se retrouva de nouveau en dessous et quelques minutes plus tard, la brune parsemait sa peau de baiser tout en descendant progressivement. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle très rapidement et fit glisser ses mains sur le dos dans la brune en direction de son jean quand soudain, un frappement se fit entendre sur la vitre suivi aussitôt d'un cri. Elle se redressa en toute hâte et aperçut la « mère Jefferson » comme on la surnommait dans le coin les regardant avec effarement. Après quelques secondes de choc, cette dernière pris ses jambes à son cou tandis que Marley éclata de rire. _Assez pratique mais pas discret._  
- _Pas juste._ Elle était frustrée et afficha un air boudeur qui fit redoubler Marley de rire.  
- _Et si on allait chez moi ? Ma mère n'est pas là ..._ Kitty arbora de nouveau sono sourire et commença à se rhabiller. Cette fille la rendait folle.

_Fin du printemps 2015,  
Remise des diplômes._

Kitty était assise sur le sol de l'auditorium, profitant du calme qui y régnait. La remise des diplômes venait de se dérouler et elle savait qu'une page de sa vie se tournait. Elle se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé ses trois dernières années et ressentait une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il y a trois ans, elle n'aurait jamais cru que le lycée aller lui manquer. Elle sentit soudainement deux bras l'entourer par derrière et se relaxa en voyant Marley se pencher par-dessus sa tête.  
- _Je savais que tu serais ici._ Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son crâne et lui tendit les mains pour la relever.  
- _J'ai donc aucun secret pour toi ?_  
- _Aucun._ Elle sourit et attira la brune pour un long câlin. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Kitty savait que c'était le moment pour elles d'aborder le futur. Leur futur. Elle devait aller à Los Angeles, suivre des études de musique à l'université de Californie tandis que Marley avait été reçue à la NYADA. Elles avaient repoussé au plus tard le moment d'en parler et elle avait peur de ce qui en découlerait. Elle ne voulait pas être loin d'elle. Comme si Marley l'avait compris, elle mit fin à leur étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement. _J'ai quelque chose pour toi_. Elle sortit une enveloppe de son T-Shirt et lui tendit. Kitty l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

_Mademoiselle Rose,  
Nous avons bien reçu votre dossier et votre candidature afin d'étudier dans notre département de la musique l'année prochaine. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons accepté votre candidature et que vous pourriez ainsi étudier dans notre université. Vous recevrez prochainement le formulaire afin de vous inscrire officiellement sur nos listes.  
Cordialement,  
Le doyen du campus de l'Université de Californie._

Une fois la lettre finit, Kitty leva les yeux vers Marley, son esprit en été de choc.  
- _Tu … je … tu … je croyais que c'était ton rêve d'aller à la NYADA ?_  
- _C'était. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi. Maintenant, quand je pense à l'avenir, je veux plus être à New York, je veux plus être une star, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, c'est continuer à t'aimer et passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux pas être séparé de toi. Moi sans toi tu vois c'est comme une pizza sans sauce tomate. C'est pas possible. Et si pour ça je dois abandonner certains projets, je m'en fous. T'es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Et je t'aime comme une cinglée. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi. Je te donnerais le monde si tu le voulais. Avec toi je vis un de ces rêves d'adolescent._

Kitty sentit des larmes couler sur son visage tandis qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de Marley.  
- _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._ Elle entendit Marley rire et toute la tension qu'elle avait accueilli ces derniers temps s'évacua.  
- _Et je t'aime aussi._ Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main. Et maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête d'accord ? _Et ma mère veut nous parler._

Kitty sourit et se laissa entraîner dehors, tout en sentant son estomac et son cœur faire des loopings de joie. Elle ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait mais elle savait qu'elle serait avec Marley. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

_Fin du flashback._

* * *

- _Et voilà notre histoire au lycée._  
- _Et après ?_  
- _La mère de Marley a sacrifié ses économies pour nous louer un appartement à Los Angeles et on s'est installé ensemble. On a du mal au début mais on s'est accroché. On savait que notre amour était plus fort que des problèmes d'argent ou des broutilles de logement. Lors de notre deuxième année, j'ai utilisé l'argent que mon père mettait sur mon compte pour nous payer une petite maison. On était heureuse et on voulait rester comme ça toute notre vie. Et ensuite j'ai déconné. Maintenant elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre et moi j'ai plus que des regrets._  
- _Tu l'aimes encore ?_  
- _Plus que jamais.  
- Tu lui as dit ?_  
- _Je mérite pas de seconde chance. C'est la fille la plus incroyable au monde et je l'ai blessé. Elle mérite mieux que moi._  
- _Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas mieux mais juste toi. J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, crois-moi n'importe qui aurait pu voir que c'était un regard bien plus qu'amical, même si c'était la nuit par temps de brouillard et que vous étiez à 5000 km de là, cachées derrière un mur._  
- _Possible …_  
- _C'est pas toi qui me disait qu'il fallait prendre des risques ?_ Kitty éclata de rire devant la détermination de la plus jeune. Elle se reconnaissait en elle.  
- _T'en prends toi ?_  
- _Tu sais quoi, on fait un deal. Je dis à Anna que je l'aime, toi tu le dis à Marley. Donne-moi ton numéro, comme ça quand je l'aurais fait, je te le dit et tu auras plus qu'à agir de ton côté._ Kitty réfléchit quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.  
- _Deal. On devrait y aller, l'heure est bientôt écoulée._

Elles se rendirent en salle de chant, et virent qu'elles étaient les dernières à arriver. Sophie partit prendre place à côté d'Anna tandis que Kitty alla se placer à côté de Marley.  
- _Je crois qu'on a fait un bon boulot_, fit Marley en voyant les versions plus jeunes d'elles échanger un timide sourire.  
- _Je crois aussi._ Marley lui lança un sourire brillant qui fit trembler son cœur, tandis qu'elle enlaça doucement leurs doigts ensemble.

En sentant la main de Marley contre la sienne, Kitty se fit une promesse : à partir de ce jour, elle n'allait plus se laisser abattre et regarder en arrière. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait se battre pour Marley. Pour qu'elles revivent ce rêve d'adolescent. Pour qu'elles revivent ce bonheur. Pour ça elle allait prendre un nouveau risque. Et commencer une opération reconquête ...

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :**  
**Et voilà un nouveau chap' finit.**  
**Indice pour le prochain : Kitty va trouver une alliée importante. Quant à sa publication, il n'est pas encore écrit et je vais mettre ma dernière semaine de vacances à profit pour rattraper mon boulot et apprendre à parler italien à 3 mois du bac. Donc il vous faudra un peu de patience.**  
**Sinon MERCI à vous qui continuez de suivre ma –pas- passionnante fic, ça fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Oubliez pas la petite review, ça pousse à travailler plus vite et surtout laissez vos idées / propositions d'idées pour la suite, ça développe l'imagination.**  
**Merci encore,**  
**Karleyiament,**  
**Yhcorb.**


	8. Some Nights

Chap 8

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja, sans qui cette fic serait illisible et pas terrible.  
**

* * *

Après avoir fait une longue répétition, Finn proposa à ses anciens élèves de passer la soirée chez lui. Tous avec acceptés et ils se retrouvaient à ce moment précis dans sa luxueuse maison qui était perchée sur les hauteurs de Lima. Marley était heureuse de pouvoir repasser du temps avec ses amis, à se remémorer leur vie au lycée et à parler de tout et de rien.

- _Vous vous souvenez des Sélections 2012 quand on a chanté Gangnam Style ? Sérieux Finn tu pensais à quoi à ce moment ?_  
- _Honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée_, répondit-il en éclatant de rire.  
- _Avoue que tu pensais surtout à Rachel à ce moment-là._

Finn rougit comme une tomate avant de marmonner ce qui provoqua le fou rire de ses amis. La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne ambiance. Après avoir fait un karaoké, ils décidèrent un action / vérité décalé et embarrassant où Marley apprit que le rêve de Jake jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans était de devenir une tortue ninja, que la chose la plus embarrassante que Kurt ait faite est d'avoir dragué son producteur à Broadway avant de découvrir qu'il était marié ou encore que Tina avait eu le béguin pour Blaine durant près d'un an. Elle appréciait ce jeu, jusqu'au moment où Ryder se tourna vers Kitty.

- Action ou vérité ?  
- _Vérité. Même si je vais le regretter._  
- _L'endroit le plus étrange dans lequel tu as fait « tagada tagada »._  
- _QUOI ?_ Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire, attendant impatiemment la réponse, plus particulièrement Marley.  
- _C'est le jeu, tu peux pas faire machine arrière._  
- _Ok, ok. Mmh … une station-service._

A peine la réponse formulée, Marley se sentir rougir ce qui n'échappa à ses amis. Après qu'elles eurent subit un interrogatoire sur le pourquoi mais surtout le comment qu'elles évitèrent soigneusement, le jeu se poursuivit pendant une bonne demi-heure. Après que Sam ait dû faire le tour du pâté de maison torse-nu en chantant _Il est des nôtres_ pour avoir choisi action, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux arrêter là. Ils entamèrent alors des discussions sur ce que leur vie était maintenant et Marley se retrouva à discuter avec Kurt de son album en préparation et de la future pièce de Broadway qu'il mettait sur pied. A un moment, elle vit du coin de l'œil que Kitty était en discussion avec Tina et Brittany ou plutôt Tina et Brittany en discussion tandis que Kitty lui lançait des appels du secours du regard. Elle s'excusa auprès de Kurt et alla à sa rencontre.

- _On prend l'air ?_

Elle lui tendit la main et Kitty la saisit comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui fit rire la brune. Elles se rendirent dans le jardin qui offrait une magnifique vue plongeante sur la ville et ses alentours. Elles s'assirent et se perdirent en contemplant la vue. Marley savoura ce moment de tranquillité, où seul se faisait entendre le bruit du vent et leur respiration. Elle sentit la tête de Kitty se poser sur son épaule et elle l'attira dans un câlin latéral. Elles restèrent dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes, profitant de leur proximité.

Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être proche d'elle. Peut-être le fait qu'elles aient été séparées pendant deux ans comptait mais elle se doutait que c'était bien plus profond que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête durant cette semaine et juste profiter d'être à deux. Et rien que toutes les deux. Une idée lui vient alors en tête.

- _Tu loges où cette semaine ?_  
- _Aucune idée. Sûrement dans un hôtel dans les alentours, ça doit pouvoir se trouver. Pourquoi ?_ Marley se retient de faire une danse de la joie au milieu du jardin et afficha plutôt un timide sourire.  
- _Je suis chez ma mère, si tu veux tu peux venir._  
- _Oui mais …_ Elle la coupa savant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.  
- _1) Non tu ne dérange pas. 2) Non ma mère ne va pas te tuer. Enfin je crois. Evite quand même de te retrouver seule avec elle dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle est à portée de couteaux. 3) Il y a assez de place. Au pire, on pourra dormir ensemble._ Elle ajouta cette dernière partie en murmurant mais elle comprit que Kitty l'avait entendu lorsqu'elle vit son sourire s'agrandir.  
- _Tu aurais pu commencer par-là !_ Marley se sentir rougir et Kitty éclata de rire. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient réellement retrouvées, elles jouaient constamment au chat et à la souris. Elle savait que c'était dangereux mais cela lui donnait l'impression de revenir au temps où elles étaient ensemble et elle ne pouvait se priver de ça.  
- _Ça marche alors ?_  
- _Ça marche._ Kitty lui claqua un baiser sur la joue. _Merci._  
- _Y a pas de quoi. On retourne à l'intérieur ?_

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée collées ensemble, à écouter les diverses anecdotes de leurs camarades. Lorsque Santana remarqua que Brittany dormait debout, elle se leva et déclara qu'elles allaient rentrer et bientôt tous décidèrent de suivre son exemple.

Après un long débat remporté par Kitty, Marley se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur le siège passager tandis que Kitty mit le cap sur la maison des Rose.  
- _Tu penses pouvoir te souvenir du chemin ce coup-ci ?_ Pour toute réponse, Kitty lui tira la langue ce qui provoqua son rire.

Après 10 minutes et aucune erreur de parcours (Après tout selon Kitty "Je peux trouver le chemin jusque chez toi les yeux fermés"), elles se retrouvèrent devant la maison qui ne présentait aucun signe de vie.  
- _Je crois que ta mère n'est pas là._  
- _Oh je t'avais pas prévenu ?_  
- _Dis plutôt que tu voulais m'attirer dans un endroit désert, où on serait que tous les deux pour profiter à 100 % de moi ouais !_ Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que Kitty éclata de rire. _Je déconne. Quoique l'idée ne me déplait pas._  
- _Hé !_ Pour dire vrai, cette idée ne la dérangeait pas à ce moment précis mais elle se devait de faire bonne figure.  
- _Désolé je suis humaine._  
- _Ce qui veut dire ?_  
- _Ouvre la porte avant que je m'enfonce plus s'il te plait._ C'était au tour de Kitty de rougir tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

Après avoir ouvert la porte et mis les affaires à l'intérieur, elles firent le tour de la maison tandis qu'une vague d'émotion montait en Marley. Elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie ici, y avait grandit, connu ses plus grandes peines comme ses plus grands moments de joie. Kitty sentit sa nostalgie et vient se coller contre son dos en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- _Ça va ?_  
- _C'est encore plus bizarre que de revenir au lycée._

Elles passèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans ce qui était l'ancienne chambre de Marley. Là elles trouvèrent des dizaines et dizaines de cartons, éparpillés dans la petite pièce, ce qui rendait l'hypothèse d'y dormir impossible.  
- _Même en servant de débarras, c'est toujours mieux rangé que quand ça te servait de chambre._ Marley décide de ne pas réagir à son pic.  
- _On a plus qu'à dormir sur le canapé à deux. A moins que ça te dérange …_ Ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Kitty avait violemment rougit à sa constatation.  
- _Non, non ça me dérange pas. C'est juste que …_  
- _Juste que ?_  
- _C'est un peu ... bizarre ?_ Elle se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Et comme dans tous les moments gênants, elle se mit à débiter un flot de paroles.  
- _Désolé j'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait te paraître bizarre. Même si je savais que tout à l'heure c'était juste des blagues pour se chercher qu'on se disait ça. C'est sûr que peu de personne veulent dormir avec leur ex quoi. Enfin je dis pas que moi j'adore. Enfin, je veux dire tu es ma seule ex, donc je dis pas que je ne veux pas dormir avec toi._  
- _Marl …_  
- _J'adore dormir avec toi. Oh mon dieu j'ai dit ça tout haut ? Enfin bref, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi mais si toi tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave hein. Je vais prendre un matelas et je vais dormir par terre. Je veux pas que ça te mette à l'aise, on s'est tout juste retrouvé, je veux pas que ça foire tu vois ? Donc je comprends que ça te dérange et …_  
- _MARLEEEEEY._ Ce cri de Kitty la tira de ses pensées et elle vit la blonde avec un sourire amusé. _J'adore quand tu es gênée et que tu te mets à trop parler. Pour ensuite rougir comme tu le fais là._ Effectivement, elle sentit le rouge lui monter encore une fois aux joues._ Dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que non que ça me dérange pas._  
- _Vraiment ?_ Kitty lui sourit et lui prit les mains.  
- _Vraiment. Je pensais juste que c'est toi qui serais gêné. Tu sais .. par rapport à Mark._ Sa première pensée fut de se demander qui était Mark. Puis elle se souvient qu'il était statistiquement parlant son petit-ami. _Et puis j'adore dormir avec toi. Sauf quand tu te réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit en me criant que des licornes attaquent la cabane au fond du jardin et qu'il faut partir en volant sur un pingouin._  
- _C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !_ Elle afficha un air boudeur qui fit rire Kitty.  
- _Donc on dort ensemble ?_ Une bouffée de joie monta en elle, telle une enfant un matin de Noël. Elle tenta en vain d'étouffer un énorme sourire et vit que Kitty faisait de même. Elle l'entraîna en bas pour s'occuper des préparatifs pour la nuit. Elle dénicha un oreiller et une couverture, mais la question des positions restait à régler. Après un rapide calcul, il lui apparut qu'elles ne pourraient jamais dormir l'une à côté de l'autre.

- _Tu peux toujours dormir dans n'importe quelle position ?_  
- _Yep._  
- _Il n'y a donc qu'une solution._

Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé, dos contre celui-ci, et ouvrit ses bras en direction de Kitty. Cette dernière la regarda surprise et amusée.

- _Allez, on a déjà fait ça un nombre incalculable de fois._  
- _Et pourquoi ça serait toi sur le dos ?_  
- _Parce que si c'est toi, tu me ronflerais dans les oreilles et je compte dormir cette nuit._

Kitty fit une nouvelle fois preuve de maturité en lui faisant un geste malpoli qui ne peut être retranscrit, avant d'aller s'écraser dans ses bras. Lorsque Kitty se colla à elle, Marley eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un soupir d'aise. Un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur montait en elle, tandis que d'étranges fourmillements se propageaient dans son estomac. Mais quand Kitty posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et posa sa bras le long de ses hanches, son cœur partit faire des loopings au parc d'attraction le plus proche.  
- _T'es toujours aussi confortable._

Elle esquissa un sourire, ramena la couette sur elle et passa un bras protecteur autour de Kitty.  
- _Bonne nuit Kitty._  
- _Bonne nuit Marley._

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit sa tête s'alourdir progressivement.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de verres brisés. La pénombre était toujours dense et l'horloge indiquait qu'il était 3heures du matin. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau bruit et se rendit compte que Kitty n'était pas là. Une vague d'inquiétude la gagna et tituba vers où émanait les bruits : la cuisine. Arrivée à destination, elle vit Kitty debout près de l'évier.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement. La blonde se retourna vers elle, un verre d'eau à la main.  
- _Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. Je voulais prendre un verre mais je l'ai fait tomber. Vas te recoucher, j'arrive dans deux minutes._  
- _Non je t'attends._  
- _Marl …_  
- _J'ai besoin de mon nounours pour dormir._ Lorsqu'elle manquait cruellement de sommeil, elle avait le don de dire des choses embarrassantes mais vraies. Comme dans ce cas présent. Elle vit un énorme sourire éclairer le visage de Kitty et cette dernière finit son verre avant de se diriger vers elle.  
- _Alors on y va !_ Kitty lui prit la main et elles regagnèrent le canapé où elles reprirent leur précédente position, c'est-à-dire Kitty allongée sur Marley.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à sentir le sommeil arriver et au moment où elle allait y sombrer profondément, elle sentit Kitty se pencher sur son oreille.  
- _Je t'aime toujours. Et un jour, je te promets que tu redeviendras mienne._

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :**  
**Oui je sais, c'est cruel comme fin. M'en voulais pas : ' ) Sinon je sais qu'il devait y avoir l'alliée de Kitty mais ça collait pas. Prochain chapitre ; ) Ainsi que l'OP reconquête qui commence ...**  
**Et aussi désolé du retard de publication, la rentrée m'a plongée en monde « flemme ». Mon rythme de publication risque d'être celui-là à l'avenir, bac blanc en vue et bac tout court qui se rapproche.**  
**Sinon si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastiques ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates (Carottes râpées maintenant acceptées), faite moi savoir tout ça par review !**  
**Et merci de me suivre encore et toujours. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un me lirait au début !**  
**A bientôt la suite de cette aventure karleyment trop cool.**  
**Karleyiament,**  
**Yhcorb.**


	9. Come What May

Chap 9

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien.**

**Note : Merci à la super méga trop super génialissime Némaja sans qui vous auriez eu besoin d'un célèbre traducteur pour tenter de comprendre.**

* * *

Kitty se réveilla lentement, la tête écrasée dans l'oreiller, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormit depuis au moins deux ans. Elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et décida de se lever, son estomac commençant à se manifester avec des gazouillis qui auraient fait hurler de jalousie des Warblers. (Warblers = Fauvettes = oiseaux = bref.) Sa faim la mena dans la cuisine où elle vit Marley s'affairer à cuisiner un petit déjeuner. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda faire avec son air concentré qui la faisait fondre.  
- _Au lieu de m'observer, tu pourrais peut-être me filer un coup de main._ Marley se retourna vers elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.  
- _Les pancakes sont une des rares choses que tu sais cuisinier, je te laisse aux commandes._  
- _Très très drôle. Allez viens t'asseoir les tiens sont faits._

Elle suivit ses ordres et s'installa à table tandis que Marley la servit.  
- _Merci_, fit-elle en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue. Elle attendit que Marley ait fini de faire les siens et qu'elle soit assise, avant de commencer à manger. _Sérieusement comment tu peux faire des pancakes aussi délicieux et être incapable de faire cuire des pâtes ?_  
- _Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes pâtes pas cuites ?_  
- _J'ai une vague idée, oui._

Elles passèrent le restant du déjeuner à rire et à parler. Lors d'un moment de silence, elle remarqua que Marley l'observait étrangement.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_  
- _Oh rien, rien t'inquiètes._

Elles finirent leur déjeuner en continuant leur conservation mais Kitty remarqua plusieurs regards songeurs de Marley. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais ne trouva rien. Elle s'était assurée que Marley dormait avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et elle n'avait rien fait d'autre sortant de l'ordinaire. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait juste des tours.

Lorsqu'elles eurent finit de se remplir l'estomac, elles firent la vaisselle et décidèrent de faire un peu de ménage dans la chambre de Marley. Elles descendirent deux cartons afin de voir si elles pouvaient ranger quelques affaires. Dans le premier, elles ne trouvèrent que la paperasserie. Elles s'attaquèrent au deuxième où elles trouvèrent quelques bibelots mais surtout des albums photos.  
- _Comment ça se fait que je les ai jamais vus ?_  
- _Je les avais cachés. Ça aurait constitué un motif de rupture crois-moi._  
- _Je veux voir ça._

Elle prit un des albums dans ses mains et commença à le feuilleter pendant que Marley s'assit à côté d'elle, marmonnant et rougissant à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle photo apparaissait. A mesure qu'elle avança dans l'album, son rire grandissait. Effectivement, il y avait du « dossier » : Marley habillée en Télétubbies, Marley âgée de 3 ans avec une coupe de cheveux digne de la petite fille de Mireille Mathieu, Marley à l'âge de 5 ans portant un maillot de bain à nounours bleus.

Une fois cet album finit, elle en prit un nouveau malgré les protestations de la brune et elles passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à les regarder. Elle était tellement absorbée par les photos qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Mrs Rose se tenait derrière elles.

- _Je vois que vous avez trouvé mes trésors de guerre._

Marley et elle sursautèrent tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Millie. Marley se précipita dans les bras de sa mère tandis qu'elle resta en arrière, un peu gênée et mal à l'aise. Millie l'avait toujours considérée comme sa propre fille et lui avait donné son entière confiance lorsqu'elles étaient parties vivre à Los Angeles. Au final, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie lorsqu'elle avait blessé Marley.

Toutefois, une fois le long câlin finit, Millie lui donna une accolade.  
- _Kitty ! Comment vas-tu ?_  
- _Très bien merci. Et vous ?_  
- _Tu peux toujours me tutoyer voyons !_

Les trois jeunes femmes discutèrent ensuite un bon moment, parlant de tout et de rien, de ce qu'elles étaient devenues ou encore des derniers potins du quartier. Elles se trouvaient dans la cuisine, quand soudain le portable de Marley sonna. La marche impériale version Dark Vador retentit et l'écran afficha « Appel entrant Mark ». Aussitôt Kitty sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.  
- _Tu as changé ma musique de portable quand il appelle ?_  
- _Beh quoi, c'est beaucoup plus fun._

Millie éclata de rire, tandis que Marley marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles tout en fronçant les sourcils. (Ce que, au passage, Kitty trouvait adorable) Marley s'excusa et quitta la cuisine, laissant Kitty et Millie ensemble. Un silence s'installa, tandis qu'un léger stress montait chez la blonde.  
- _Bon, parlons sérieusement._

Elle se rappela soudainement les paroles de Marley la veille : « Non ma mère ne va pas te tuer. Enfin je crois. Evite quand même de te retrouver seule avec elle dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle est à portée de couteaux ». Elle tourna la tête et vit que des couteaux étaient à portée de main de Millie. Cette dernière suivit son regard et éclata de rire.  
- _Voyons, je ne vais pas te tuer ! J'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis, Marley en serait dévastée._  
- _J'en suis pas si sûre._  
- _Allons, allons pas de ça avec moi. J'ai vu comment vous deux vous vous regardez et ça se voit que vous êtes toujours folles l'une de l'autre._  
- _Dans l'hypothèse qu'elle m'aime toujours, j'ai laissé passer ma chance et elle est passée à autre chose._  
- _Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place et c'était justement de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai déjà rencontré Mark. Certes il semble être quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûre qu'il ne veut que son bonheur. Mais le fait est que cela ne sera jamais possible. J'ai vu qu'elle était assez bien avec lui, mais elle n'est pas heureuse comme lorsqu'elle était avec toi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir la combler. Tu es la seule qui n'ait jamais réussi à le faire. Et inversement. Et je suis convaincue que quoi qu'il se passe, vous reviendrez toujours l'une vers l'autre. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, Kitty. Et tu dois te battre pour elle._

Un silence s'installa, à peine troublé par l'écho lointain de Marley au téléphone.  
- _Réponds-moi franchement : tu l'aimes toujours ?_  
- _Plus que jamais._  
- _Est-ce que tu veux te remettre avec elle ?_  
- _Vous .. Tu n'en as même pas idée._  
- _Est-ce que tu vas tout faire pour cela ?_  
- _C'est ce que j'ai prévu._

Un sourire franc éclair le visage de Millie.  
- _Parfait alors. Team Karley._

Elle éclata de rire à l'entente du surnom qu'on leur avait donné au lycée et sentit la pression partir. La première partie de l'opération reconquête était en bonne voie : elle avait Millie de son côté. Cette dernière murmura quelque chose à propos de devoir aller chercher un livre de cuisine dans sa chambre et quitta la cuisine au moment où Marley y surgit l'air légèrement énervé, chose qui était rare chez elle. Et pour tout avouer, elle trouvait ça légèrement beaucoup attirant.  
- _Tout va bien ?_  
- _Ouais._  
- _Marl je te connais depuis 7 ans. Ça marche pas avec moi._  
- _Il m'a juste fait une crise et prit la tête. Rien qui sort de l'habitude. On peut retourner ranger les affaires ? J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler._  
- _Pas de soucis._

Elle ménagea de faire la danse de la joie tandis qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le salon. Le plan reconquête était définitivement en bonne voie.

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN :  
Et voilà !  
Tout d'abord je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Les cours + des problèmes personnels m'ont empêché de vraiment écrire et je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Donc encore une fois désolé. Là le lancer de tomates est vraiment autorisé. Pour me faire pardonner, dans l'entre deux j'ai sorti 3 OS : I Promise You, I Love You et Take a Look at Me Now sur le Karley. Aussi, l'envie d'écrire cette fic s'essouffle un peu. Je planche sur 4/5 chapitres encore et ça sera surement finit. A moins qu'une superbe idée me prenne.  
Enfin, laissez une review **pour dire si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastique ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates, fin bref comme d'habitude !  
**Merci encore de me suivre,**  
Karleyiament,  
Yhcorb.


	10. You're My Destiny

**Chap 10**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas Glee.**

**Note : Avec -encore- un poil de retard, voici l'avant, avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Oui vous avez bien lu, mais pas d'inquiétude ; ) (cf note en fin de page)  
Et merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja sans qui vous aurez une fin .. non en fait sans qui il n'y aurait pas eu de fin à ce chapitre.  
**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cet échange. Après une semaine passée à préparer les New Directions dans la bonne humeur générale et sans rencontrer de problèmes (hormis quand Santana avait giflé Puck qui s'était joint à eux et qui avait regardé un peu trop longtemps Brittany), les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées à Los Angeles et avaient repris leur routine habituelle. Depuis leur retour, elles se montraient plus inséparables que jamais et passaient désormais tous leurs moments ensemble, ne se séparant que tard le soir, pour se retrouver tôt le matin au studio.

Marley profitait que Mark soit toujours quelque part en Europe pour pouvoir être avec la blonde sans rencontrer d'obstacles et vivre ces moments à 100%. En effet, même s'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là, il se doutait que Kitty et elle s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées. Il savait très bien que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient encore de forts sentiments l'une pour l'autre et il avait peur que cela ruine sa relation avec Marley. Il se montrait donc extrêmement jaloux et faisait des crises interminables au téléphone qui agaçait de plus en plus la brune.

Elle s'était sentit honteuse de lui cacher la vérité, qu'elle était toujours folle de Kitty et qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit heureux mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le combler. C'était pourquoi elle s'était résolue à tout lui dire lorsqu'il rentrerait.

- _Hey, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?_

Elle leva la tête et vit Kitty passer sa tête par la porte de la salle de repos, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- _Absolument rien._  
- _Parfait, je passe te prendre à 20h._  
- _Tu m'emmènes où ?_  
- _Surpriiiiise._  
- _Allez euh !_

Kitty se contenta de lui sourire et quitta la pièce, la laissant avec un énorme sourire idiot. Depuis un mois, la blonde multipliait les attentions et cela ne lui avait pas échappé : elle avait le droit à son petit café bien chaud chaque matin, dès que l'occasion se présentait (c'est-à-dire 5 fois par jour) elle avait le droit à une panoplie de compliments qui la faisait toujours rougir (pour la plus grande joie de Kitty) ou encore elle avait le droit à de nombreuses marques d'affections comme les « câlins bisounours » dont elle raffolait tant.

Après quelques instants de réflexion à se demander ce que la blonde lui avait préparé, elle se remit au travail avec un sourire idiot toujours accroché et un sentiment de joie au fond d'elle. Kitty pouvait bien l'emmener voir un film roumain sous-titré en coréen, elle s'en fichait tant qu'elles seraient à deux.

* * *

- _J'arrive !_

Marley réajusta à la hâte ses cheveux en un parfait chignon et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier son apparence, (elle avait opté pour une simple robe violette et un simple de trait de maquillage) avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

- _Hé beh il était temps._

Elle s'arrêta net et ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher et de se fracasser sur le sol. Kitty avait également opté pour une tenue simple, une robe verte qui lui tombait sur le genou, et avait lissé ses cheveux ce qui donnait un résultat …

- _Wow. Enfin je veux dire, t'es .. wow quoi.. Wow. _Elle se frappa mentalement devant tant de débilité mais Kitty éclata de rire tout en ne pouvant retenir un rougissement.  
- _Et toi tu es bien plus que wow._

Ce fut à son tour de rougir avant que son rire ne se joigne à celui de la blonde. La blonde lui fit ensuite signe de prendre son bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture où elle lui tint le bras tel un gentleman. Ou une gentlewoman.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, elles parlèrent de leur après-midi de boulot respective, de derniers potins people, et chantèrent à tue-tête (ou plutôt braillèrent ) les chansons diffusées par la radio. Marley essaya également à plusieurs reprises de savoir où elles allaient mais Kitty se contentait de répondre un vague "_tu verras_" avant de brailler à nouveau la chanson qui passait.

Au bout de 30 minutes de trajet, et après s'être retrouvé coincée dans les bouchons, elles s'arrêtèrent sur un petit parking près de la plage.  
- _Ferme les yeux et tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?_

Marley opina et s'exécuta, sentant l'excitation monter de plus en plus en elle. Elle entendit Kitty quitter la voiture et resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, la porte côté passagère s'ouvrit.  
- _N'ouvre toujours pas d'accord ?_ Elle opina une nouvelle et elle sentit Kitty prendre sa main. _Tu triches pas hein ?_  
- _Allez Kit' steuplait dépêche-toi !_  
- _Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu as les yeux fermés et que tu fais un air boudeur ?_  
- _KITTY WILDE !_  
- _Vu que c'est demandé avec tant d'amour._

Elle sentit la blonde la tirer hors de la voiture et se laissa guider sur une centaine de mètres jusqu'à ce que Kitty la fasse arrêter.  
- _Tu peux maintenant !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta scotchée par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux : devant elle, s'étendait la plage sur laquelle Kitty avait préparé un petit pique-nique digne de film romantique. Elle avait déposé une nappe à carreaux, sur laquelle elle avait placé quelques plats qu'elle avait préparé, et allumé quelques bougies qui donnait une impression d'ambiance intime.  
- _Kit', c'est magnifique !_  
- _Vraiment ?_  
- _Bien sûr !_ La blonde lui sourit tendrement et d'une façon si adorable qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde de se retenir d'aller la plaquer sur le sol et de l'embrasser. A la place, elle se contenta d'aller lui faire un « gros câlin Made in Marley ».

Une fois ce moment bisounours passé, Kitty l'entraîna sur la plage où elles commencèrent à dîner. Elle se sentait heureuse, paisible, avec l'impression d'être à l'endroit où il fallait avec qu'il fallait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus, de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'avait entendue ce soir-là à Lima et qu'elle l'aimait aussi, d'oublier tout ce qui les entourait, prendre un sac et partir là où elles ne seraient que tous les deux.  
- _Marley. Marley. Marleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey tu m'écoutes ?_  
- _Hein ?_ Absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que la blonde lui avait dit.  
- _Je te disais qu'on pourrait regarder le coucher de soleil après. Enfin si tu veux hein, si tu veux faire autre chose c'est pas grave. Ça me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, si tu …_  
- _Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu bafouilles ?_ Pour toute réponse Kitty la tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

Une fois le repas finit, Kitty emballa rapidement les affaires et sortit une couverture de son sac qu'elle étala sur le sable. Elles s'installèrent dessus et contemplèrent le soleil décliné lentement, ce qui offrait un panorama paradisiaque.

Elles apprécièrent ce moment splendide en se tenant l'une et l'autre, Marley ayant sa tête au creux de la nuque de la blonde tandis que celle-ci l'enveloppait de ses bras protecteurs. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil devenu rougeâtre flirte avec l'horizon et disparaisse lentement.  
- _C'est magnifique._  
- _Comme toi._

Marley aurait pu ne prétendre ne pas savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça mais elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait pu prétendre ne pas savoir pourquoi soudainement elle prit le dessus sur Kitty, posa fermement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et que ses jambes emprisonnèrent sa taille, mais elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter leur distance. Elle aurait pu enfin prétendre ne pas savoir pourquoi ses lèvres se penchèrent lentement vers celle de la blonde. Mais là une nouvelle fois cela n'aurait été que mensonge. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas l'aimer.

Lentement, elles réduisirent la distance et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'unes de l'autre. Il suffisait que l'une d'entre elle fasse un dernier mouvement et la distance serait définitivement close. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, Marley ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à initier le dernier mouvement et …  
- _Je ne peux pas._  
- _Qu .. qu … quoi ?_

Elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination, qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais ses espoirs allèrent s'échouer sur le rivage quand Kitty posa une main contre sa poitrine.  
- _Je ne peux pas._  
- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Mark._ Elle sentit quelques larmes couler lentement sur son visage et détourna le visage pour le lui cacher. _Hé hé écoute-moi, écoute-moi._ Kitty posa ses mains sur ses joues et inclina sa tête de façon à ce que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur._ Ça veut pas dire que je ne veux pas t'embrasser, crois-moi je meurs d'envie de faire ça. Je veux être avec toi plus que tout. Mais tu lui dois la vérité avant qu'on puisse avancer. Et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je t'attendrais._

Elle opina et tenta de retenir un torrent de larmes qui menaçaient mais échoua lamentablement avant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de la blonde qui la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.  
- _Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien._

Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Marley comment à s'estomper et Kitty décida alors qu'il valait mieux qu'elle la ramène chez elle. Elle se leva et sans laisser le temps à la brune de réagir, passa un bras sous ses jambes, un autre sous ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la voiture.

Cette nuit-là, allongée sur son lit en se remémorant les évènements de cette soirée, Marley eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'impression de revivre. Certes elle se sentait toujours honteuse par rapport à Mark mais un sentiment plus puissant montait en elle. Celui de l'espoir. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle rêva de son futur. Et son futur, c'était Kitty.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
J'ai sérieusement pensé à couper le chapitre à "Je ne peux pas" mais ça aurait fait trop sadique. Et puis c'est pour me pardonner de mon retard encore une fois. (Merki les révisions passionnantes.)

Sinon comme dit plus haut il s'agit donc de l'avant, avant dernier chapitre. Comme dit dans le chap 9, l'inspiration ne vient plus trop. MAIS pas d'inquiétude vous aurez **une fin digne de ce nom** avec un petit épilogue ! Guettez vos alertes ces deux prochaines semaines cela peut arriver n'importe quand. (Merki vacances \O/) Et si jamais vous vous ennuyez en attendant le prochain chap n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil à une autre longue fic Karley - The New Beginning dans un style totalement différent de celle-là. (Est-ce que je fais ma pub perso ? Oui. Vous pouvez me jeter des tomates.)

N'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir,  
**Et merci encore et toujours de me suivre,**  
Yhcorb


	11. Begin Again

Chap 11

**Diclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja !  
Voici donc le dernier « chapitre » !**

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, dans un café._

Marley observait d'un regard vide les passants qui dévalaient la rue, ses pensées tournaient vers ce qui arriverait très prochainement. Elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus, s'alourdir même, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était 16h57. Il lui restait plus que 3 minutes à attendre. Il n'était jamais en retard.

* * *

_Dans le même temps_

Kitty était allongée sur le sable, appréciant le léger vent qui soufflait et du soleil baignant délicatement la plage. Comme depuis une semaine, elle se repassait inlassablement ce qui s'était passé sur cette même plage. Et elle ne regrettait pas, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle voulait retrouver Marley plus que tout au monde mais elle voulait que cela se fasse dans les règles.

Elle poussa un léger soupir en se disant que peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, elle l'attendrait. Elle était désormais sûre que quoi qu'il se passe, elles finiraient ensemble.

* * *

- _Tu es sûre et certaine de ta décision ?_

Marley planta son regard dans celui azur de Mark et prononça les mots suivants, en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre que depuis un soir dans un auditorium de Lima.

- _Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux plus._

Elle remarqua qu'il semblait abattu, mais pas surpris. Il se contenta d'opiner et de finir silencieusement son café. Ils se regardèrent ensuite pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se lèvent.

- _Prend soin de toi._  
- _Toi aussi. Je suis sure qu'elle te rendra heureuse._

Ils se donnèrent une rapide accolade et elle le regarda s'éloigner en sentant un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

* * *

_Ce soir là_

Après avoir traîné sur la plage, Kitty se décida à rentrer et de regarder la première comédie romantique déprimante qu'il passerait. Elle arriva à la hauteur de chez elle et remarqua que la porte d'entrée n'était pas correctement fermée. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir vérifiée. Mais bon après tout, elle n'était pas très concentrée en ce moment.

- _Rocky t'es là ?_

Elle attendit quelques secondes et s'étonna de ne pas le voir arriver. Généralement, elle posait à peine le bout du pied qu'il était déjà sur elle, à lui faire la fête. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et entendit soudain un bruit sourd, suivi d'un marmonnement qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- _J'ai toujours su qu'il te préférait à moi._

Au milieu du salon, elle vit Marley agenouillait près de Rocky avec qui elle jouait. Celui-ci semblait passer le meilleur moment de sa vie et elle se demandait s'il avait réalisé qu'elle était rentrée.

- _Que veux-tu. Mon charme agit aussi bien sur les humains que les animaux._

Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui flasha un sourire avant de retourner à ses occupations. Kitty poussa un soupir mi-amusé mi-exaspéré et alla rejoindre la brune. Elles passèrent les 20 minutes suivantes à s'amuser avec le chien, tel un vieux couple décompressant après une longue journée.

Une fois que Rocky se fut lassé, il se leva et partit se coucher dans un coin du salon, en les regardant d'un air désintéressé. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent en silence quelques instants avant qu'elles ne s'installent sur le canapé et que Kitty ne prenne la parole.

- _Comment tu es rentré au fait ?_  
- _Au talent. Non je rigole, je sais que tu caches toujours un double des clefs sous l'espèce de cactus qui est là depuis 5 ans ?_  
- _Il est très bien ce cactus._  
- _Jamais dit le contraire._

Elles se regardèrent en souriant pendant quelques instants avant que Marley ne se rapproche d'elle et se mette à jouer avec ses cheveux. La proximité lui coupa le souffle et elle essaya au mieux de ne pas se perdre dans ses yeux bleus, mais c'était une opération difficile. Opération qui s'annonça vaine lorsque les mains de Marley se mirent à parcourir son bras, lui provoquant des frissons.

- _Marl', on peut p…_  
- _C'est fini._  
- _Pardon ?_  
- _Mark. Je l'ai quitté._

L'esprit de la blonde s'arrêta, son cœur loupa quelques battements, ses poumons manquèrent soudainement d'oxygène. L'information chemina lentement dans son esprit, lui faisant prendre lentement conscience de la situation. Marley posa ses mains sur ses joues, qu'elle caressa de ses pouces en attendant qu'elle réagisse.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Marley s'esclaffa et réduisit un peu plus la distance avant de répondre.  
- _Parce que je te veux. Maintenant._

Kitty sentit son cœur se remettre à battre et marteler sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots. La brune lui lança un dernier regard, comme pour lui demander la permission, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce contact, elle eut l'impression que des milliers de feux de joies se déclaraient aux quatre coins de son organisme, qu'un bataillon de papillons s'envolait au creux de ses estomacs, que son cerveau fléchissait sous la vague de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Mais surtout, elle ressentait l'amour et elle se sentait enfin complète.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit rompu. Marley gardait ses mains sur le visage de la blonde, et Kitty pouvait dire à son regard qu'elles ressentaient la même chose. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes et soudainement se ruèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Ce baiser fut plus passionné que le précèdent. Leurs lèvres se redécouvraient après s'être tant manquées. Rapidement la brune lui mordilla la lèvre, lui demandant l'accès qu'elle accordât sans hésiter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir chez les deux jeunes femmes. Lentement, ils commencèrent un ballet doux et passionné. Kitty était sûre qu'elle pouvait mourir foudroyée d'une vague de bonheur sur le champ.

Les baisers suivants furent plus passionnés. Les mains de Kitty partirent à la rencontre du corps de la brune et enserrèrent tendrement sa taille tandis que celles de la brune se perdaient dans la chevelure de la blonde. Elles pouvaient enfin partager leur amour trop longtemps enfouit et se retrouver. Elles auraient pu rester là toute leur vie. Elles n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

- _Kit' … Chambre._

Kitty ne se fit pas prier et se saisit des jambes de la brune qui allèrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, tandis que les bras de cette dernière enserrèrent un peu plus son cou. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans rompre un instant leur baiser. Arrivée à destination, elle ne perdit pas un seul instant et plaqua Marley contre le matelas avant de prendre possession de sa taille et d'entamer un nouveau baiser langoureux.

- _Je t'aime Marley._  
- _Je t'aime aussi._

Les baisers devinrent plus fougueux, les mains se firent plus aventurières. Chacune leur tour, elles s'appliquèrent à marquer l'autre, pour lui monter qu'elle était sienne. Et puis, naturellement, elles laissèrent exprimer toute leur passion, elles se redécouvrirent, elles s'aimèrent.

Et cette nuit-là, après une nuit de passion et d'amour, lorsqu'elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre, elles savaient que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur, tout irait bien. Elles seraient ensemble.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin,_

Kitty se réveilla doucement lorsque les rayons du soleil commencèrent à filtrer doucement à travers les volets. Elle se sentait bien et avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un doux ronflement au creux de son oreille lui confirma que cela était bien réel. Elle tourna sa tête et un sourire éclatant apparu à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Marley dormait paisiblement, un sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Une mèche tombait sur son visage que Kitty replaça derrière son oreille, avant de l'embrasser tendrement ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira lentement avant d'enlacer sa blonde.

- _Salut toi._  
- _'Lu._  
- _Bien dormi ?_  
- _Comme un bébé. Et toi ?_  
- _Pareil._

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques instants, se contentant de la présence de l'autre et à se demander si tout cela était réel. Marley finit par se redresser sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- _Tu sais, même si j'étais avec Mark, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer un seul instant. Kitty soupira et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa brune._  
- _Je sais, je sais. Et tu as été toujours la seule pour moi._

Elle sentit la brune sourire à son tour et elle renforça son étreinte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouver la paix. Que ses deux dernières années n'avaient été qu'une douloureuse parenthèse et que la vie reprenait enfin son cours.

- _J'ai envie de rester toute ma vie comme ça soupira-t-elle._  
- _Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi …_  
- _On peut toujours essayer à partir de maintenant non ?_  
- _Mmh ça peut être une bonne idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour s'occuper ?_ ajouta la brune avec un sourire entendu que Kitty connaissait bien.  
- _J'ai peut-être une idée. Elle bascula soudainement les positions et emprisonna la brune sous son corps. Et si on reprenait où on en était cette nuit ?_  
- _Je crois que c'est une excellente idée._

Elles partagèrent un rire avant de s'embrasser tendrement, gage de bonheur et d'un futur qui se redessinait progressivement. Futur qui était bercé d'une certitude : quoi qu'il puisse arriver, jamais plus elles ne sépareraient. Quoi qu'il arrive, elles s'aimeraient. Et pour cela, elles avaient toute la vie devant elles.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**Voici donc la fin de ce dernier chapitre. Je pense sérieusement à faire un épilogue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
Je voulais profiter de ce chapitre pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusque-là, malgré mes innombrables retards et chapitres parfois inintéressants. Je ferai un plus long discours si épilogue il y a ^^  
Encore une fois merci beaucoup de votre patience et de votre fidélité,  
Yhcorb. (je fais toujours la chasse aux tomate donc si vous voulez : REVIEW)


	12. Not The End

Epilogue

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours que mon imagination.**

**Note : Voici la note finale de cette histoire.**

* * *

3 années s'étaient écoulées et elles ne s'étaient plus jamais séparées. Elles avaient repris leur histoire là où elle en était et s'aimaient toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Elles avaient rapidement décidé d'emménager une nouvelle fois ensemble dans la maison sur la plage où elles coulaient des jours heureux. Côté carrière, Marley commençait à percer et une tournée américaine était prévue prochainement. Quant à Kitty, elle était toujours sa productrice et était même devenue son manager, ce qui leur permettait d'être ensemble continuellement.

Le réveil sonna et la blonde s'étira lentement et éteignit l'alarme avant que le bruit n'alerte Marley. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci qui dormait paisiblement, s'extirpa du lit avec douceur et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. En effet Marley fêtait son 25ème anniversaire et Kitty lui avait concocté de nombreuses surprises pour que cette journée soit inoubliable. Si tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait, elle le serait à coup sûr et pas seulement pour Marley. Mais avant la surprise finale, elle avait d'autres défis à relever.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle engloutit un rapide déjeuner avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Elle prépara minutieusement des pancakes au nutella et au miel, les préférés de la brune, qu'elle disposa sur un plateau. Elle y ajouta un verre de lait ainsi qu'un petit vase dans lequel elle déposa une rose rouge. Elle observa le résultat avec fierté et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et grimpa sur le lit pour enserrer sa brune par la taille.

- _Marley._  
- _…_  
- _Chérie._  
- _Mmmmh …_  
- _Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur_ murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Elle sentit Marley sourire et resserra sa prise autour d'elle.  
- _Marci._ Marley se retourna, embrassa tendrement la blonde et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
- _Et je t'ai amené ton petit-déjeuner._  
- _J'aime quand tu es romantique. Ça devrait être mon anniversaire tous les jours._  
- _Tu sais ce qui te dit mon romantisme ?_  
- _Qu'il m'aime. Et que je t'aime._

Kitty éclata de rire, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et attira le plateau déjeuner à elles.

Elles traînèrent un peu au lit, puis profitant que sa brune prenait une douche, Kitty se dirigea vers l'armoire à T-Shirt et l'ouvrit. Elle vérifia que Marley était toujours dans la salle de bain et déplaça une pile qui se trouvait dans le fond. Elle en extirpa une petite boîte noire qu'elle plaça dans son short en espérant que tout se passerait comme prévu.

* * *

_Le soir même_

- _Je peux ouvrir mes yeux ?_  
- _Toujours pas._  
- _Allez ! Ça fait trente minutes qu'on roule et que tu m'as mis ce bandeau._  
- _Promis tu n'en as plus pour longtemps._ La brune afficha un air boudeur, très vite remplacé par un sourire lorsque Kitty pris sa main et enlacèrent leurs doigts.

Elle vérifia le GPS et suivit ses instructions en repensant à la journée qu'elles avaient passée. Elle avait tout d'abord surpris Marley en acceptant d'aller faire du shopping en centre-ville, chose qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Le midi, elle lui avait préparé son repas préféré qu'elles avaient dégusté dans une bonne ambiance. Enfin l'après-midi, elles avaient été à la plage pour bronzer, se baigner mais essentiellement pour se comporter comme des ados amoureux de 15 ans.

Le GPS lui indiqua qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination et elle découvrit avec soulagement qu'il ne lui avait pas joué de tours. Elle se gara et se pencha vers Marley pour lui enlever le bandeau. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux qui s'agrandir d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'endroit. C'était le restaurant où Kitty les avait emmenées lors de leur première soirée à Los Angeles, qui avait marqué le début de leur nouvelle vie.

- _Oh tu t'en es souvenue !_ La brune l'étreignit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- _Bien sûr que oui ! Allez viens on y va._

Elles sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent main dans la main vers le restaurant …

* * *

- _C'était super bon_ déclara Marley en repoussant son assiette qu'elle venait de vider.  
- _Alors je suis contente que ça t'aies plu_.  
- _Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me plaira toujours_ ajouta la brune en lui prenant les mains.  
- _Comment après tant d'années tu arrives toujours à me paraître plus géniale que le jour d'avant ?_  
- _Mmmh c'est une bonne question._

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Kitty reprit une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne. Elle savait que le bon moment était venu. Elle devait se jeter à l'eau.

- _En parlant de bonne question j'en ai une pour toi._  
- _Huh ?_

Elle sortit la petite boîte si précieuse de sa poche et l'ouvrit en s'agenouillant devant la brune.

- _Marley Rose veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Des « awwwww » s'élevèrent des tables aux alentours et elle sentit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles. Mais son attention était portée uniquement sur le visage de Marley qui semblait vivre le choc de sa vie.

- _Hein euh que quoi ? Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu étais pas …_

Elle savait ce que Marley voulait dire. Qu'elle n'était pas prête, ce qui leur avait causé tant d'histoire et de tort. Mais c'était avant. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était épouser la femme qu'elle aimait.

- _Il y a cinq ans, j'étais pas prête. J'avais cette peur de m'engager mais surtout celle de ne pas être à la hauteur et te décevoir. Je voulais que notre histoire soit parfaite, sans aucune zone d'ombre, et c'est cela qui a détruit notre histoire. Mais depuis j'ai compris que non, l'histoire parfaite n'existe pas. Mais ce ne n'est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe c'est que nous soyons ensemble, que nous soyons heureuses et que nous nous aimons. Peu importe si l'une de nous deux fait des erreurs, l'autre sait que nous avons quelque chose de bien plus fort que ça. C'est ce que j'ai compris ses trois dernières années. Grâce à toi. Et je sais que je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi. Parce que tu en es le rayon de soleil, la raison de mon bonheur. Et je veux que tu sois mienne entièrement, je veux pouvoir être fière de t'appeler ma femme. Donc je réitère ma demande, Marley Rose veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Elle retint sa respiration, en attente de la réponse. Toutes ses craintes et pensées s'étaient envolées. Il ne restait en elle que l'espoir.

- _Oui. Oui je veux t'épouser, oui je veux être ta femme. Oui, oui, oui._

Une explosion de joie se propagea en elle et les larmes se mirent à couler. D'une main tremblante mais pourtant sûre, elle passa la bague au doigt de Marley avant de qu'elles ne s'embrassent passionnément et amoureusement sous les acclamations de leur public de luxe.

Elle pouvait enfin être heureuse. Elle avait chassé ses démons. Et même si l'histoire parfaite n'existe pas, elle savait qu'elles vivraient heureuses … peut-être avec de nombreux enfants. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**Voici donc la note finale de cette histoire. Je voulais vous remercier **de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout**, malgré des chapitres pas toujours intéressants et mes incalculables retard. C'était ma première grande histoire et elle n'a pu aboutir que grâce à votre soutien.  
Un merci tout particulier à ma **super méga géniale testeuse** Nemaja sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci de me supporter depuis ce temps (et en espérant que cela continue encore)  
C'est une page qui se tourne mais d'autres restent à écrire (comme la fin de _The New Beginning _que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site).  
**Merci encore,**  
A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures karleyiennes,  
Yhcorb.


End file.
